Geteilte Träume
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Harry hat seit einiger Zeit wirre Träume - was bedeuten sie? HarryDraco [COMPLETE]
1. Prolog

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling! Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit auch keinerlei Geld (schade eigentlich *g*)  
  
Hallo Welt *g*  
  
Nachdem ich jetzt hier jede Menge FanFiction verschlungen habe, werde ich mich auch mal an einer eigenen Geschichte versuchen. Es ist meine erste und ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wie lang sie wird, oder was alles passieren wird. Also wenn jemand einen Wunsch hat, was unbedingt vorkommen sollte, kann er gerne an mich schreiben, vielleicht kann ich es ja umsetzen.  
  
Ich habe entschlossen, über mein Traumpaar zu schreiben, also wer nicht gerne Geschichten über Harry und Draco liest, sollte ganz schnell verschwinden *wegscheuch* Ach ja und nehmt gleich auch noch die Leute mit, die was gegen Slash haben.  
  
Allen Anderen sei gesagt: Setzt euch hin, macht es euch gemütlich und lest, was ich mir in einsamen Stunden so aus den Fingern gesaugt habe.  
  
Ich habe in so vielen Absätzen geschrieben, da ich festgestellt habe, dass es für mich wesentlich entspannter zu lesen ist, wenn ich Absätze habe und nicht die ganze Zeit am Monitor kleben muss, um den Faden nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Ganz lieben Dank an Numsi: Ich liebe deine Kommentare, Süße! An dich und die Kleine einen dicken Schmatzer - ich hab euch ganz doll lieb!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PROLOG:  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." Harry wachte zitternd und schweißgebadet auf. Es war wieder einer dieser Träume gewesen, die er seit ein paar Wochen immer wieder hatte. Als er seine Pyjama-Hose anfasste, merkte er, dass er wohl durch den Orgasmus aufgewacht sein musste, da sie klebrig und feucht war.  
  
Es war eigentlich immer der gleiche Traum... Es variierte nur darin, wer den ersten Schritt machte. Aber danach lief es immer gleich ab.  
  
~Sie standen in einem leeren Korridor an eine Wand gepresst und küssten sich. Hastig zogen sie Ihre Roben aus und pressten sich gegeneinander. Sie flüsterten sich aufheizende Worte und Liebkosungen zu und berührten einander überall.~  
  
Viel weiter ging es meist nicht, weil Harry dann aufwachte. Manchmal, wie heute mit einem Orgasmus, sonst einfach so.  
  
Die Träume waren sehr verwirrend, allerdings waren sie ihm lieber, als die anderen, die etwa zur selben Zeit begonnen hatten und sich nur um Voldemort und die Todesesser drehten.  
  
Langsam beruhigte sich der Atem des 16jährigen Jungen und nachdem er sich mit einem leichten Säuberungszauber gereinigt hatte, schlief er auch wieder ein, und wurde erst morgens durch den Lärm seiner Mitbewohner wach. 


	2. Der Brief und die Träume

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling! Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit auch keinerlei Geld.  
  
So, da ich denke, dass nur der Prolog am Anfang doch etwas wenig ist, werd ich das erste Kapitel mal gleich hinterher schieben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir eine Review da, damit ich sehe, was euch gefällt und schauen kann, was ich ändern muss.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht allzu lang für die nächsten Kapitel brauche, aber ich kann nichts versprechen.  
  
Ein Knutscher geht wieder an Numsi und die Kleine *knutsch*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1.Kapitel:  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten sich beeilen, damit sie nicht zu spät zum Unterricht für Zaubertränke kamen. Hermine schaute schon fast panisch, was Harry zum Schmunzeln brachte, war doch sie eben diejenige gewesen, die sie aufgehalten hatte, indem sie sich in der Bibliothek fast auf Ron gestürzt hatte, um ihn zu küssen, obwohl sie nur für zwei Unterrichtsstunden getrennt gewesen waren.  
  
Harry freute sich, dass seine beiden besten Freunde in den letzten Monaten ein Liebespaar geworden waren. Es knisterte schon so lange zwischen den Beiden, dass es direkt eine Erlösung war, dass sie endlich zueinander gefunden hatten.  
  
Sie erreichten den Unterrichtsraum gerade noch rechtzeitig und Snape schaute fast enttäuscht, dass er ihnen keine Punkte abziehen konnte. Der Unterricht verlief wie immer und gegen Ende rief Snape die Klasse um Nevilles Kessel zusammen und fragte, was Neville wohl getan haben könnte, dass sein Trank leuchtend pink schimmerte. Hermine hob die Hand und erklärte, dass er die Echsenhaut zu früh hinzu gegeben hatte und wollte gerade erläutern, was der Trank jetzt bewirkt, als Snape sie unterbrach  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, trinken sie einen Schluck davon, dann werden wir ja herausfinden, was der Trank bewirkt."  
  
Neville erbleichte und sah verängstigt zu Hermine, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Also trank er todesmutig sie rosafarbene Flüssigkeit und entwickelte kurz darauf eine Energie, die ihn kaum noch still stehen ließ. Snape wandte sich der Klasse zu, die leise kicherte  
  
"Da sehen sie, wie ein kleiner Fehler die Wirkung eines Trankes fast komplett umkehren kann. Was eigentlich als Beruhigungstrank gedacht war, ist jetzt ein Aufputschmittel geworden. Die Energie wird für etwa 6 Stunden anhalten.  
  
Aber bevor sie jetzt alle denken, dass es ja ein toller Trank ist und versuchen, ihn nachzubrauen, muss ich sie warnen. Schon die zweimalige Anwendung innerhalb eines Jahres, macht davon abhängig und sie werden nicht mehr in der Lage sein, etwas ohne ihn zu bewältigen.  
  
Also Mr. Longbottom, halten sie sich in Zukunft von diesem Trank fern und nutzten sie ihre heutige Energie am Besten für ihren Aufsatz über gefährliche Fehler beim Zubereiten von Tränken. Den die übrigen von ihnen übrigens auch bis in 2 Wochen schreiben müssen."  
  
Danach entließ er die Klasse und alle gingen an ihren Platz zurück, um ihre Sachen zu holen.  
  
"Dass er uns wirklich immer die ganzen Sachen probieren lässt, ist doch unverantwortlich", murrte Hermine.  
  
Die Freunde gingen zusammen mit Neville in den Gemeinschaftsraum und er nahm sich Snapes Rat zu Herzen und setzte sich wirklich gleich an den Aufsatz.  
  
Harry ging nach oben in den Schlafsaal um seine Sachen wegzupacken, als plötzlich ein Umschlag seinen Blick fesselte. Er lag auf seinem Kopfkissen und hatte keine Aufschrift. Harry nahm ihn und öffnete das Couvert. Der Brief war in einer ihm unbekannten Handschrift verfasst. Harry wunderte sich und las:  
  
Denk an deine Träume!  
Sie sind wichtig und zeigen dir den Weg.  
  
Keine Unterschrift, nichts weiter. /Träume?/, wunderte sich Harry, bis ihm einfiel, wovon er heute Nacht aufgewacht war. Er merkte, wie er errötete. /Wer wusste von diesen Träumen? Oder meinte der Schreiber die Träume über Voldemort?/ Das schien ihm einleuchtender, auch wenn er sich weiterhin fragte, wer wusste, was er so träumte.  
  
Harry blieb auf seinem Bett sitzen und starrte nachdenklich auf den Brief, bis dieser plötzlich mit einem leisen Puffen in Staub zerfiel. /Da muss es jemandem wirklich ernst sein, wenn er sogar seine Briefe verschwinden lässt./, dachte Harry besorgt.  
  
Er überlegte kurz, ob er zu seinen Freunden runtergehen sollte, um ihnen von der Geschichte zu erzählen, aber er konnte sich die Reaktionen schon vorstellen. Ron wäre geschockt und Hermine würde ihn sofort zu Professor McGonagall oder Professor Dumbledore schleifen.  
  
Nein, das waren nicht die Hilfen, die er brauchte. Erstmal musste er selber herausbekommen, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange er schon dort grübelnd gesessen hatte, als Neville hoch kam und ihn zum Essen holte.  
  
Während des gesamten Essens starrte Harry eigentlich nur in die Luft, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen und aß kaum. Seinen Freunden fiel das allerdings gar nicht weiter auf, da sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.  
  
Nur einmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, als würden ihn zwei glühende Augen beobachten, aber als er hoch sah und dich umschaute, war nichts zu sehen. Alle Schüler und Lehrer verhielten sich normal und niemand achtete auf ihn.  
  
/Ich sollte mich von dem Brief nicht so aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen lassen. jetzt werde ich schon paranoid. War es einer der Lehrer oder der Schüler gewesen, der ihm diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, oder kam er von außerhalb?/  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die wirren Gedanken los zu werden, da er wusste, dass er mit Ron und Hermine nachher noch in der Bibliothek verabredet war, um Hausaufgaben zu machen.  
  
Am Ende des Essens erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und gab bekannt, dass alle Schüler, die über Weihnachten in der Schule bleiben wollten, sich doch bitte bei ihren Hauslehrern melden sollten. Außerdem gab er bekannt, dass die Schüler am letzten Schulwochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen durften, was ein Raunen und Murmeln in den Reihen hervorrief.  
  
Als die drei später am Abend zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen, ertönte plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihnen: "Na Wiesel, schon krampfhaft am überlegen, wie du ein paar Knuts für deine kleine Schlammblüter-Freundin auftreiben kannst, damit du sie in Hogsmeade wenigstens auf ein Butterbier einladen kannst?  
  
Crabbe und Goyle lachten schadenfroh, als sie sahen, wie sich Rons Gesichtsfarbe der seiner Haare anpasste. Hermine legte die Hand beruhigend auf den Arm ihres Freundes und hielt ihn zurück. Harry stand auf und ging auf Malfoy zu, der etwa gleichgroß war und meinte drohend:  
  
"Lass Ron in Frieden, er hat dir nichts getan!"  
  
"Oooch. und sonst passiert was?!",  
  
fragte Malfoy in einem ironischen Tonfall, der Harry nur noch weiter reizte. Er packte den blonden Jungen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Als er so dicht vor Malfoy stand, dessen Kragen in seiner Hand und sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt, überkam ihn plötzlich die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. /Hatte er in seinem Traum nicht fast genauso vor dem blonden Slytherin gestanden und ihn dann./  
  
Harry war geschockt und ging einen Schritt zurück. Verwirrt sah er Malfoy an, der seinerseits nicht weniger erstarrt schien. Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Madame Pince und trennte die beiden Kämpfer, sodass niemand dieses kurze Gefühls-Intermezzo bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Sofort auseinander, ihr beiden! Außerdem bekommt ihr beide 10 Punkte Abzug wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens!"  
  
Weder Harry noch Draco versuchten, sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Als die drei Freunde zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm gingen, war Ron richtig in Fahrt:  
  
"Wenn Madame Pince nicht gekommen wäre, hättest du ihn so richtig vermöbelt, schade, dass sie kam!"  
  
Hermine war da realistischer und erwiderte:  
  
"Gut, dass sie gekommen ist, anderenfalls hätten Crabbe und Goyle Harry vermutlich krankenhausreif geschlagen und dagegen hätte wir beide wohl wenig ausrichten können. Harry, wie konntest du nur so gedankenlos sein!"  
  
Harry schrak bei der Nennung seines Namens leicht auf und fragte entschuldigend:  
  
"Was hast du gesagt, Hermine? Ich war eben in Gedanken."  
  
"Das sehen wir", erwiderte sie. "Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Du bist den ganzen Abend schon so merkwürdig."  
  
"Nichts, ich bin nur müde, das ist alles.", erwiderte Harry und hoffte, dass seine Freunde ihm das abnehmen würden.  
  
Wie zum Beweis ging er auch gleich hoch in den Schlafsaal und verabschiedete sich von den beiden anderen, die vermutlich noch einige Stunden irgendwo in einer Ecke herumknutschen würden.  
  
Herumknutschen. Harry setzte sich in sein Bett und fing wieder an zu grübeln. Da er nicht über die Situation vorhin in der Bibliothek nachdenken wollte, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Brief vom Nachmittag.  
  
Er nahm sich Papier und eine Feder und versuchte sich an die Träume mit Voldemort zu erinnern. Als er nach zwei Stunden die Papiere noch einmal durchlas, sah er einen roten Faden, der sich durch die Träume zog.  
  
Es waren wie Folgen einer Serie und zeigten zusammen, wie sich Voldemort mit den Todesessern traf, seine Pläne besprach und Vorbereitungen für neue Greueltatan traf. Warum war ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen? Vermutlich, weil er immer wieder Alpträume hatte und diese nicht ernster genommen hatte, als sonst.  
  
So wie es aussah, wollten Voldemort und die Todesesser über Neujahr ein paar Muggel-Gegenden zerstören, um ihre Macht deutlich zu machen. Danach war noch weitaus Schlimmeres geplant, aber davon hatte Harry noch keine genaueren Hinweise, allerdings kannte er Voldemort gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es wirklich schrecklich werden würde, wenn er nicht aufgehalten wurde.  
  
Allerdings gab es eine Lücke in der Traumserie und Harry versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu erinnern, ob er dieses Gespräch nicht geträumt hatte, oder ob er es einfach nur vergessen hatte. Da er sich vor Müdigkeit kaum noch konzentrieren konnte, beschloss er, sich schlafen zu legen und morgen weitere Forschungen anzustellen. Er verstaute die Papiere, zog sich um und fiel sofort in einen Schlaf ohne außergewöhnliche Träume. 


	3. Nächtliche Aktivitäten

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling! (Wobei ich mich frage, ob sie sie in dieser Form überhaupt noch haben will. Also wenn nicht, dann würde ich mich nämlich melden und sie übernehmen *hüpf* *wink* Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit auch keinerlei Geld.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (noch nicht) Ron/Hermine  
  
Ich muss gleich mal vorweg schicken, dass es vielleicht ein paar Kapitel geben wird, die Lemon enthalten. Ich habe schon gleich mit Lime angefangen und hoffe, dass ich dafür keinen Ärger bekomme. Von einigen Kapiteln werde ich also zwei Fassungen schreiben. Einmal eine Lime - Version, die ich hier veröffentliche und dann noch eine Lemon - Version, die man dann mit einer netten Mail bei mir bestellen kann. ;) Wenn es mal so ein Kapitel gibt, sag ich aber noch mal extra Bescheid. Von diesem gibt es nur diese Version.  
  
Ansonsten freue ich mich über jede Review und bin immer für Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lobs! und sonstiges zu haben.  
  
Einen Knutscher an meine beiden Süßen, danke fürs Beta-Lesen.  
  
Außerdem ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer Nibin, Fionella und nachtschatten :)  
  
@Twi: Es ist generell die erste FF die ich schreibe, also danke für das Kompliment. Aber ich weiß ja nicht, was du gelesen hast, aber das 1. Kapitel (nicht der Prolog) hat incl. Anmerkungen 4 Word-Seiten ;) Aber die nächsten Kapitel sind länger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2.Kapitel  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fielen ihm schnell die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages wieder ein und unter der Dusche überlegte er, wie er mit diesem Wissen, welches er jetzt aus seinen Träumen hatte, weiter handeln sollte.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich das heiße Wasser auf den Körper prasseln, als sich plötzlich Malfoys Gesicht gestern an der Wand in seine Gedanken schob. /Warum hatte dieser ihn so erstarrt angeschaut und sich nicht weiter gewehrt? / Harry war zwar in den vergangenen Jahren deutlich kräftiger und größer geworden, allerdings stand ihm der Slytherin darin in nichts nach. Sie hatten beide durch das Quidditch-Training an Kraft und Ausdauer gewonnen. Angst konnte es also eigentlich nicht sein... außerdem waren Crabbe und Goyle dabei gewesen und so ungern er es zugab, Hermine hatte schon Recht, wenn sie meinte, dass die beiden ihn vermutlich kurz darauf wirklich zusammen geschlagen hätten. /Also was hatte dieser Blick dann zu bedeuten?/ Wobei er selbst sicher noch viel verstörter ausgesehen hatte, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Er verdrängte diese Gedanken und war froh, dass jeder annahm, die Röte in seinem Gesicht würde durch das heiße Wasser kommen.  
  
Beim Frühstück hatte Harry plötzlich wieder das Gefühl, diese glühenden Augen zu spüren, entdeckte aber auch diesmal den Absender nicht. Sein Blick schweifte ein paar Mal zum Tisch der Slytherins und suchte das Gesicht Dracos. Dieser benahm sich jedoch ganz normal und sah nicht zu Harry herüber.  
  
In der ersten Stunde hatten die Schüler Kräuterkunde und mussten sich mit spuckenden Pflanzen beschäftigen. Da die Spucke zusätzlich auch noch alles einfärbte, was sie berührte, waren die Schüler nach kurzer Zeit alle bunt im Gesicht und ihre Kleidung leuchtete in den verschiedensten Farben. Draco war fast auf Professor Sprout losgegangen, als die erste Pflanze ihn bespuckte. Seine Haare und seine teure Robe verfärbten sich langsam aber deutlich in ein leuchtendes Rot, bis er den Weasleys mit seiner Haarfarbe in nichts nachstand. Die Gryffindors konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn sie selbst alle nicht viel besser aussahen.  
  
Professor Sprout konnte den wütenden Slytherin nur beschwichtigen, indem sie erklärte, dass die Farbe nur für 20 Minuten wirkte und danach alles wie vorher war.  
  
"Außer." aber da war es schon zu spät. Malfoy hatte seine Pflanze vor Wut auf den Boden geschleudert und war jetzt von oben bis unten rosa. Die Gryffindors konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, so sehr mussten sie lachen. Professor Sprout beendete ihren Satz: ".sie verärgern sie richtig, dann ist es keine harmlose Farbe mehr, die sie spucken, sondern Bellacoloria, eine sehr haltbare Essenz, die sie frühestens in 48 Stunden wieder los sind."  
  
Die anderen Schüler waren plötzlich alle sehr vorsichtig mit ihren Pflanzen, konnten aber nicht aufhören zu lachen. Selbst die Slytherins mussten sich sehr zurück halten, um nicht in das Gelächter der Gryffindors einzustimmen.  
  
Nach der Stunde gingen Ron, Hermine und Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie erstmal Ginny und Colin die Geschichte erzählten. Als nächstes hatten die Verwandlungen mir den Ravenclaws, die natürlich auch sofort die Geschichte des rosa-farbenen Malfoys erzählt bekamen.  
  
Beim Mittagessen schaute wohl jeder Schüler gespannt zum Eingang, da jeder ihn sehen wollte. Harry überlegte schon, ob er wohl überhaupt kommen würde, aber da trat er durch die Türe. Ein Murmeln und Kichern ging durch die große Halle, aber Malfoy schritt erhobenen Hauptes (sehr rosa) zu seinem Platz. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er beschlossen hatte, dass ein Malfoy sich niemals versteckt und jeder Gefahr und Widrigkeit ins Auge sah.  
  
Harry musste zugeben, dass er diese Entscheidung bewunderte. Er wusste nicht, ob er in dieser Situation nicht das Essen hätte ausfallen lassen, aber immerhin war ja nicht er derjenige, dem das Missgeschick passiert war, sondern Draco Malfoy, der jetzt, wie immer, direkt ihm gegenüber saß, nur durch die Tische der Ravenclaws und der Hufflepuffs getrennt. Harry sah zu dem blonden Slytherin herüber und sah in dessen Gesicht Stolz, Hochmut, Arroganz und Wut. Als Draco aber plötzlich aufblickte und sich ihre Augen trafen, sah er noch viel mehr. Er sah Angst und Demütigung, was ihn überraschte und ihm den Drang nahm, sich über Malfoy lustig zu machen. Er hatte nicht an Draco, den Menschen, gedacht, der unter dem Hohn litt, sondern nur an Malfoy, den Bastard, der es verdient hatte. Ihre Augen hielten sich immer noch, als Harry realisierte, dass sie einander inzwischen sicher schon 2 Minuten anstarrten. Zwar spielten sie dieses Spiel öfters und es war Ziel, nicht den Blick zu senken, aber diesmal war es anders und Harry fühlte sich unwohl, als er den anderen Jungen fixierte, weswegen der den Kontakt brach und sich wieder auf sein Essen konzentrierte. /Was ist nur mit mir los?/, fragte sich Harry /Ich denke über Malfoy als Menschen, fühle mich unwohl, ihn zu fixieren, träume von. NEIN, darüber will ich jetzt nicht nachdenken!/  
  
Den restlichen Tag konzentrierte er sich nur auf den Unterricht und beschäftigte sich mit seinen Freunden.  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte Harry wieder einen seiner Träume über Voldemort. Als er nachts zitternd erwachte, schrieb er diesen Traum sofort auf. Wenn er ihn richtig deutete, hatte ihm dieser Traum den genauen Einsatzort der Neujahrsanschläge gezeigt. Es war eine kleine Stadt im Norden Englands. Harry saß lange am Fenster und sah grübelnd in den Mond. /Was sollte er nur mit diesen Informationen anfangen?/  
  
Er beschloss, sich erstmal an Schnuffel zu wenden; sein Pate würde vielleicht weiter wissen. Er nahm sich eine neue Pergamentrolle und schrieb Sirius all seine Überlegungen, die Warnung, die Träume... Als er fertig war, nahm er seinen Tarnumhang und ging hoch in die Eulerei. Da ihm bewusst war, dass er wohl überwacht wurde, nahm er eine einfache Schuleule, damit diese den Brief zustellte.  
  
Hedwig biss ihn ärgerlich ins Ohr, als er sie auf den Arm nahm, er erklärte ihr, wie der Sachverhalt aussah und langsam schien sie zu verstehen und rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Wange.  
  
Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und die ganze Umgebung lag unter einer dicken weißen Schneedecke. In zwei Wochen war Weihnachten und Harry freute sich schon sehr darauf. Seine Freunde würden auch in Hogwarts bleiben und so würden sie eine schöne Zeit haben.  
  
Allerdings fiel Harry auch gleich die Warnung seiner Träume wieder ein. Würde es wirklich eine schöne Zeit werden? Langsam wurde ihm kalt und so verabschiedete er sich von Hedwig und ging zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
Als er im Treppenhaus war, sah er plötzlich einen leichten Lichtschein aus einem der Räume im 3. Stock. Da er neugierig war, schlich er sich hin und lugte durch den kleinen Spalt der Tür. Er war überrascht, als er Malfoy darin sitzen sah. Offensichtlich war der Slytherin erschöpft und hatte kaum noch die Kraft, sich aufrecht zu halten. Harry überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte, Ging es Malfoy nicht gut, oder wollte er eben nur kurz ausruhen - aber wovon? Es war halb 4 Uhr morgens, was hatte er getan?  
  
Harry beschloss, sich doch um den anderen zu kümmern und öffnete langsam die Tür. Er ging zu Draco und fragte, ob er helfen könne. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zurück und Harry wurde bewusst, dass er ja noch seinen Umhang trug. Aber vielleicht war das gar nicht mal so schlecht, so musste er nicht erklären, warum er in der Nacht unterwegs war, da er ja nicht erkannt wurde.  
  
Aber anscheinend war Draco so geschwächt, dass er sich keine weiteren Gedanken machte, sondern sich ohne Protest von dem Unbekannten helfen lies. Harry und Draco gingen zu den Slytherin-Verliesen und Harry hörte Draco flüstern: "Gewitterwolken" Die Türe öffnete sich und die beiden kamen in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, den Harry noch aus dem 2. Schuljahr in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Er brachte Draco zu seinem Schlafraum und zu seinem Bett. Als er zugedeckt wurde, sagte Draco leise: "Danke für die Hilfe." und schlief dann ein. Harry war erstaunt, er hatte noch nie einen Dank oder so etwas von Malfoy erhalten und es fühlte sich irgendwie ungewohnt an. Na gut, hätte Malfoy gewusst, wer ihm da hilft... nein, er hätte sich von ihm gar nicht erst helfen lassen!  
  
Harry lächelte, als er Draco dort liegen sah. Er war immernoch mit Farbe bespritzt und schlief wie ein kleiner Engel... Ein ganz friedlicher Ausdruck hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, den Harry noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Aber er hatte Malfoy ja auch noch nie schlafen gesehen.  
  
Harry ging zurück in den Turm und fiel sofort in einen festen Schlaf. Gegen Morgen jedoch hatte er wieder einen der "anderen" Träume.  
  
~Diesmal machte er den Anfang, drückte Malfoy gegen die Wand und küsste ihn. Er presste seinen Körper gegen den des anderen und sie spürten beide die Erregung. Er biss zärtlich in Malfoys Ohr und flüsterte: "Kann ich dir helfen?" So, wie er es in der Nacht wirklich getan hatte. Malfoy umarmte Harry und erwiderte leise: "Halt mich einfach nur fest." Und Harry tat es. Er nahm den anderen Jungen in den Arm, hielt ihn fest, streichelte über seine Haare und küsste ihn zärtlich. Es war eine vertraute Situation und niemand hätte geglaubt, dass die se beiden Menschen Erzfeinde waren. Sie standen eng beieinander und konnten noch immer die harte Erregnung des anderen spüren, die sich auch durch die ruhige Zärtlichkeit nicht legte. Langsam begann Harry, sich gegen den Unterkörper Malfoys zu reiben und hörte an seinem Ohr ein leises Zischen, als dieser die Luft durch die Zähne einzog. "Oh mein Gott, ja, das ist gut... Harry..."~  
  
"Haaaarryyyy!!!!" Harry schlug erschrocken die Augen und sah Ron vor sich, der gerade noch mal zum Schreien ansetzen wollte.  
  
"Jetzt wach endlich auf, du Schnarchnase, wir hatten heute vor dem Frühstück Quidditch eingeplant, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."  
  
Harry erinnerte sich dunkel daran, außerdem war er zu müde, um zu protestieren. Immerhin fehlten ihm mindestens zwei Stunden Schlaf diese Nacht.  
  
Er schlurfte ins Bad und zog sich um. Ron und die anderen Gryffindors warteten schon ungeduldig am Feld auf ihn. Sie spielten eine Stunde und durch die kalte Winterluft war auch Harry danach hellwach. Als sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, fragte Ron:  
  
"Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich geträumt? Du hast mit beiden Armen das Kissen umschlungen und an dich gedrückt. Ist da was, was du mir erzählen möchtest? Wer war es, wer war die Glückliche Frau, von der ich dich da weggezogen habe?"  
  
Dabei grinste er frech und Harry wurde rot.  
  
"Ich... ich habe keine Ahnung, wer es war... ehrlich nicht!", fügte er schnell hinzu, als Ron den Mund öffnete.  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht, ich habe wohl von JEMANDEM geträumt, allerdings habe ich das Gesicht nicht gesehen.", schwindelte er schnell.  
  
Ron grinste nur noch mehr und meinte: "Naja, aber vielleicht kam dir ja der Körper bekannt vor."  
  
"Welcher Körper?", fragte jetzt Hermine, die den beiden Jungen entgegen kam.  
  
Ron erklärte es ihr und sie wollte auch gleich wissen, wer wohl die glückliche war.  
  
/Der Körper... Der Körper war ein Traum. Etwa so groß wie er, durchtrainiert, kräftig, weiße Haut, wunderbar weiche, silberblonde Haare, ein sinnlicher Mund, der unglaublich küssen konnte und ein unglaublich schöner, großer...NEIN!!!/  
  
"Ähm... ich weiß es nicht... ich kann mich an keine Einzelheiten erinnern, nachdem du mich so brutal geweckt hast."  
  
Hermine dachte wieder logisch:  
  
"Naja, aber du wirst doch wohl von jemandem träumen, den du im normalen Leben auch bemerkenswert findest... also wer käme denn da in Frage? Cho wird es ja wohl nicht mehr sein, also vielleicht Lavender? Parvati? Ginny?"  
  
sie kicherte leise, als Ron ein wenig geschockt schaute.  
  
"Du hast doch wohl im Traum nicht meine kleine Schwester..."  
  
"Nein, unterbrach ihn Harry, ich denke nicht, dass sie es war, auch wenn ich sie sehr gerne habe. Aber es tut mir leid, ich weiß es nicht und kann euch deswegen auch nicht mehr darüber sagen."  
  
Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt und er ging zum Duschen.  
  
Beim Frühstück ignorierte er die Sticheleien seiner Freunde und sah immer wieder zu Malfoy rüber. Diesem schien es wieder gut zu gehen und als sich ihre Augen trafen erkannte Harry in seinen Augen eine Frage, die er aber nicht bereit war zu beantworten. Er zeigte mit keiner Mine, dass er Malfoy anders sah, als vor einigen Wochen.  
  
Er überlegte, ob Malfoy ihn in der Nacht wohl doch erkannt hatte und ob er dadurch wohl Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. Allerdings schien er sich nicht sicher zu sein und Harry wollte ihm auf keinen Fall die Bestätigung geben, dass er der mysteriöse Helfer gewesen war.  
  
In der ersten Stunde hatten sie heute Hellsehen mit den Slytherins. Hermine und Ron konnten sich kaum trennen, aber da Harry es auch nicht eilig hatte zum Unterricht und der ewig Tod-Sehenden Professor Trelawny zu kommen, ließ er den beiden alle Zeit und wartete geduldig.  
  
Als sie dann mit kurzer Verspätung im Turm ankamen, saß Professor Trelawny auf ihrem Kissen, die Augen geschlossen und murmelte wildes Zeug vor sich hin. Sie schien die beiden Jungen gar nicht zu bemerken, also setzten diese sich schnell zu den anderen.  
  
Harry beugte sich zu Lavender herüber und fragte flüsternd, was denn heute auf dem Programm stünde. Sie war aber so fasziniert von der Lehrerin, dass sie Harrys Frage gar nicht mitbekam. Dafür beugte sich Blaise Zabini nach vorne und meinte:  
  
"Die Eule versucht uns zum Meditieren zu bringen. Wir sollen unser Zentrum finden und anscheinend ist sie in ihr Zentrum gefallen oder so, da sie sich schon seit etwa 10 Minuten nicht mehr bewegt hat."  
  
Blaise, Harry und Ron kicherten leise aber Lavender drehte sich empört um und ermahnte sie zur Ruhe.  
  
Professor Trelawny "erwachte" nach etwa 5 Minuten aus ihrer Starre und befahl den Schülern, sich im Schneidersitz hinzusetzen und auch zu versuchen, ihr Zentrum zu finden.  
  
"Wenn sie es gefunden haben, dann lassen sie ihre Gedanken strömen und erzählen sie mir, was sie dort sehen.  
  
Alle setzten sich hin, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht ein bisschen schlafen zu können, ohne dass es auffiel, da eh niemand wirklich erwartete, etwas zu "sehen". Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren natürlich, wie immer, Parvati und Lavender, die eifrig vor sich hinsummten und ihr Zentrum suchten.  
  
Harry hatte sich gemütlich hingesetzt und schloss die Augen, vielleicht konnte er ja auch noch eine Stunde schlafen, nötig hatte er es auf jeden Fall.  
  
Langsam nickte er weg und fing an zu dösen.  
  
~Da war wieder der Korridor. er schaute sich suchend um und sah den blonden Jungen nirgends. Er war enttäuscht, als er zwei Arme von hinten um seine Taille spürte. Er fühlte den Atem des anderen in seinem Nacken. Dieser küsste ihn zärtlich und biss liebevoll in sein Ohrläppchen und in seinen Hals. Es erregte ihn, den anderen Körper so dicht hinter sich zu spüren. Kurz überlegte er, wie er den anderen wohl die Biss-Spuren an seinem Hals erklären sollte, aber wischte die Gedanken schnell zur Seite und drehte sich um. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem Kuss. zärtlich, brennend, heiß und wieder liebevoll weich und vertraut. Er spürte die Wand des Korridors hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, das Gewicht Dracos auf seinem Körper spürend. Er flüsterte leise: "Draco, ich will." "Harry."~  
  
"Harry, aufwachen!" Harry schreckte hoch, als er von Ron angestoßen wurde. /Warum schaut er mich so seltsam an?/ wunderte er sich.  
  
"Du hast gerade im Traum geredet. ich hab es nicht ganz verstanden, aber es klang, als würdest du von Malfoy sprechen, da hab ich dich lieber geweckt. Nicht, dass du einen Alptraum hast, oder so - igitt! Ich würde lieber eine Woche lang wach sein, als von DEM zu träumen!" Bei der Vorstellung schüttelte Ron sich.  
  
Harry war ganz froh, dass Ron nicht mehr verstanden hatte. Auch wenn es schade um den Traum war, so war es sicher auch besser, dass er wach war, nicht, dass noch etwas peinliches passierte. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Malfoy herüber, der auch zu schlafen schien.  
  
Da Professor Trelawny gerade so aussah, als würde sie zu Harry kommen wollen, konzentrierte er sich schnell und machte sich doch mal auf die Suche nach seinem Zentrum. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre da wirklich etwas in ihm, was ein Zentrum sein könnte. Er atmete tief und konzentrierte sich auf diesen Punkt, als er plötzlich eine leise Stimme hörte, die gerade aus diesem Punkt seines Innersten zu kommen schien.  
  
~Mein Junge, du weißt, was von dir abhängt, du hast eine großer Verantwortung. Zeige dich würdig derer, die an dich glauben.~  
  
Professor Trelawny tippte Harry auf die Schulter und er schlug die Augen auf /Was war das gewesen? Wessen Stimme war das und zu wem hatte sie gesprochen?/  
  
Die Lehrerin fragte nun: "Und, Mr. Potter, was haben sie denn gesehen?"  
  
Harry war noch so verwirrt, dass er wirklich etwas gehört hatte, dass er fast automatisch antwortete:  
  
"Ich habe nichts gesehen, ich habe etwas gehört. eine Stimme. Sie sagte mir etwas von Verantwortung den anderen gegenüber oder so."  
  
Im nächsten Moment biss er sich auf die Lippe. Was erzählte er denn da. Die alte Schleiereule würde daraus doch wieder nur einen Fluch drehen, der wieder auf ihm lastete und ihn in den nächsten Stunden ständig danach fragen./  
  
Nun ja, jetzt war es zu spät und was er befürchtet hatte, trat auch prompt ein. Professor Trelawny sah ihn mit großen Augen an und verkündete der Klasse, dass sie es ja schon immer gewusst habe, dass Harry noch großes bevorstünde und er sicher dabei noch umkommen würde.  
  
Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte zu überhören, was die Lehrerin erzählte. Zu seinem Glück war die Stunde schnell zu Ende und sie konnten gehen.  
  
Als sie die Leiter runter geklettert waren, sagte Malfoy spöttisch:  
  
"Na, wieder die große Show abgezogen? Sag mal, kannst du nicht einfach mal einen Tag verbringen, ohne immer auf dich aufmerksam machen zu müssen? Es vergisst dich schon niemand." Und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter.  
  
Harry stand mit offenem Mund da.  
  
"Aber. ich wollte doch gar nicht. woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass sie wieder so durchdreht", meinte er dann verwirrt und entschuldigend zu Ron, der ihm nur auf die Schulter klopfte und sagte:  
  
"Lass dich doch von dem nicht so ärgern. das sagst du mir auch jedes mal wieder."  
  
Dann gingen die beiden, um sich wieder mit Hermine zu treffen. Ron erzählte ihr von den Geschehnissen in der Stunde und sie fragte Harry:  
  
"Hast du wirklich dein Zentrum gefunden und diese Stimme gehört, oder hast du dir das nur ausgedacht, um sie zu beruhigen?"  
  
"Ich habe es wirklich gehört. deswegen war ich ja so verwirrt. Ich habe mich nur kurz konzentriert und hatte erstaunlicher Weise relativ schnell einen Punkt gefunden, der so was wie ein Zentrum sein könnte. Und dann habe ich diese Stimme gehört. Sie sagte so was wie 'Mein Junge, du weißt, was du für eine Verantwortung hast, also enttäusch uns nicht und zeig dich derer würdig, die an dich glauben' irgendwie so. ziemlich geschraubt zumindest. Naja, und als sie mich dann angesprochen hat, war ich so durcheinander, dass ich eben die Wahrheit gesagt habe, worauf sie wieder mit ihren Todesahnungen anfing."  
  
Harry zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern und Hermine schaute schon wieder so, als würde sie im nächsten Moment in die Bibliothek verschwinden. Ron nahm seine Freundin am Arm und meinte: "Mine, lass das Grübeln, lass uns lieber zum Unterricht gehen."  
  
Harry überlegte noch den Rest des Tages, was diese Stimme wohl zu bedeuten hatte und zog sich abends in die Bibliothek zurück, um etwas darüber heraus zu finden. Eigentlich wollten Ron und Hermine nachkommen, aber anscheinend hatten sie ein ruhiges Plätzchen gefunden, wo sie ungestört waren.  
  
Er fand es gar nicht so schlimm, dass er alleine war, da er so auch nach den Träumen und ihrer Herkunft suchen konnte.  
  
Sirius hatte noch nicht geantwortet und die Zeit verrann immer schneller... 


	4. Frohe Weihnachten

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling! Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit auch keinerlei Geld.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (naja, noch lange nicht), Ron/Hermine und in diesem Kapitel noch jemand neues *bg* (Neville/?)  
  
Argh, man sollte seine Geschichte nicht schon ins Netz stellen, wenn noch nicht ganz geklärt ist, wie es weitergeht... Heute saß ich vor einem Problem und dachte mir, dass ich ein Kapitel einmal eben abändern müsste, aber naja... das sind Herausforderungen, die das Schreiben nur verbessern (hoffe ich *bg*) - außerdem, aus Fehlern kann man lernen :)  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer allie, Twilight's Nightingale und Fionella  
  
@Twi: Naja, ich will sie ja nicht zu sehr OOC werden lassen. außerdem versuche ich ja, die Geschichte spannend zu halten ;)  
  
@Fionella: Super, ich freu mich schon auf die Fortsetzung deiner Geschichte :) Wie bist du eigentlich auf den Namen gekommen? *neugierigbin*  
  
Ansonsten wieder einen Knutsch an meine Süßen und Numsi, deine Geschichten sich super *knuddelknutsch* Aber nicht wieder von Locki der Socki träumen ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3.Kapitel  
  
Harry hatte nichts über die Stimme oder die Träume gefunden. Auch als die drei am nächsten Tag zusammen suchten, fanden sie nichts, was ihnen weiter half.  
  
Jedoch kam am nächsten Tag endlich eine Nachricht von Sirius. Harry nahm den Briefumschlag ungeöffnet vom Frühstück mit in den Schlafraum, um ihn in Ruhe zu öffnen. Ron und Hermine standen ungeduldig daneben als er las:  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
vielen Danke, dass du dich an mich gewendet hast. Du musst diese Träume ernst nehmen. Irgendjemand sendet sie dir, damit du gegen diese Anschläge  
vorgehst. Sprich mit Dumbledore, er kann die nötigen Auroren verständigen. Ich kann  
von hier ja leider nichts unternehmen. Pass gut auf dich auf und ich werde mich in den Ferien auf die übliche Art  
mal bei dir melden.  
Grüß Ron und Hermine von mir.  
  
Alles Liebe Schnuffel.  
  
So machte sich Harry gleich nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Dieser schien nicht überrascht zu sein und Harry vermutete, dass Sirius ihm auch geschrieben hatte. Er erzählte dem Schulleiter die Sache mit den Träumen und zeigte ihm seine Aufzeichnungen.  
  
"Da scheint es jemand gut mit dir zu meinen.", bemerkte Dumbledore. "Aber es könnte auch eine Falle sein, also sollten wir vorsichtig sein."  
  
"Eine Falle?" Daran hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht und es behagte ihm auch nicht, für eine Falle missbraucht zu werden. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er diese Träume überhaupt hatte und alles wieder einmal an ihm zu hängen schien. Aber wenn es dann nicht einmal ernst war...  
  
Der Schulleiter entließ Harry mit der Versicherung, sich um alles zu kümmern. Als Harry das Büro verlies, saß Dumbledore schon an seinem Schreibtisch und verfasste einige Briefe.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. In der Schule war nicht mehr viel los, da die Ferien vor der Tür standen und keiner der Schüler mehr wirklich konzentriert war. Auch die Lehrer schienen beschlossen zu haben, dass sie die letzten Tage eher ruhig angehen wollten. Eine Ausnahme bildete natürlich Professor Snape, der seine Klassen weiterhin triezte und jede Menge Strafarbeiten aufgab.  
  
"Vergesst nicht, dass wir nachher nach Hogsmeade wollen, ich brauche auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke", erinnere Ron seine Freunde. Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an. "Es ist bereits der 21. und dir fehlen noch Geschenke?"  
  
Ron erwiderte schnippisch: "Ich habe halt nicht schon im September begonnen, für jeden das richtige zu suchen, deswegen bin ich auch kein schlechterer Mensch als du."  
  
Hermine küsste Ron beschwichtigend auf die Wange und meinte: "Nein, das denke ich auch gar nicht... aber du weißt, wie voll es dort werden wird. Aber keine Sorge, wir schaffen das schon alles."  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen machten sich die drei Freunde, gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Gryffindors auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie bummelten durch die Geschäfte und kauften alle kräftig ein.  
  
Sie hatten sich zeitweilig getrennt, wollte sich aber um vier in den "Drei Besen" treffen. Harry machte sich um kurz vor vier auf den Weg, als er Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle traf. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würden, da er voll bepackt war und keine Lust hatte, sich mit Malfoy anzulegen.  
  
"Na, Potter, so ganz alleine... haben jetzt nicht mal mehr deine durchgedrehten Freunde Lust, sich mit dir abzugeben?"  
  
"Verzieh dich, Malfoy, oder ich hau dir heute doch eine rein."  
  
"Versuch es doch, du hast doch eh keine Chance gegen mich."  
  
"Ich habe keine Chance gegen deine beiden Gorillas, aber dich mach ich doch mit links fertig!"  
  
"Das wollen wir ja sehen... Crabbe, Goyle, wartet hier und passt auf, dass uns niemand stört, wir werden das mal eben in der Seitenstraße da hinten klären."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog Malfoy den verdatterten Harry mit, der schnell seine Taschen abstellte und ihm folgte. Als sie in der kleinen Gasse angekommen waren, stellten sie sich auf und nachdem Malfoy einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, schaute er Harry provozierend an und grinste, was Harry so wütend machte, dass er sich, ohne weiter nachzudenken, auf den blonden Jungen stürzte.  
  
Dieser hatte den Angriff allerdings erwartet und stellte sich dagegen. Eine Weile rangen sie, bis sie auf den Boden fielen. Sie waren offensichtlich gleichstark, denn keinem gelang es, den anderen lange unten zu halten. Sie hatten erst ein paar Minuten gekämpft, als sie plötzlich einen lauten Knall hörten.  
  
Harry war so erschrocken, dass er vergaß, sich zu wehren und so kniete Malfoy jetzt über ihm und hielt ihn fest. Als Harry sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, merkte er, dass der Griff des anderen sich in diesem Moment nicht bedrohlich anfühlte, sondern direkt beschützend. Ach was, das bildete er sich sicher ein. Er schüttelte den Slytherin ab und stand auf.  
  
"Wir sollten nachsehen, was da passiert ist.", sagte er und klopfte den Staub von seinem Mantel.  
  
"Ja, ich denke auch.", antwortete Malfoy und säuberte sich ebenfalls. "Aber glaub bloß nicht, dass du so davon kommst.", fügte er noch drohend hinzu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten. Als sie zu Crabbe und Goyle zurückkamen, erzählten diese, dass es bei den "Drei Besen" eine Explosion gegeben hatte.  
  
Harry erbleichte. Seine Freunde waren doch dort und eigentlich hätte er auch dort sein sollen, wären ihm diese Idioten nicht begegnet...  
  
"Ist jemand verletzt?", fragte er die beiden, die aber keine Antwort wussten. Schnell griff er sich seine Taschen und eilte zum Ort des Geschehens.  
  
So wie es aussah, waren alle mit einem Schrecken davon gekommen und niemand verletzt. Bisher konnten die Ursache und der Auslöser noch nicht gefunden werden.  
  
Harry erreichte seine Freunde, die eng umarmt in einer Ecke des Pubs saßen und leicht zitterten. Als sie Harry sahen, waren sie erleichtert und fingen beide gleichzeitig an zu sprechen.  
  
"Harry, wie gut..." "Wir dachten schon, du..."  
  
"Was ist denn passiert? Und ganz ruhig, mir geht es gut... ich habe mich nur ein bisschen mit Malfoy geprügelt, nichts Ernstes..."  
  
Hermine und Ron sahen ihn verwirrt an, dann fing Hermine an zu erzählen, während Madame Rosmerta jedem von ihnen einen großen Becher mit heißer Schokolade gegen den Schreck brachte:  
  
"Wir saßen schon eine Weile hier und haben auf dich gewartet, als es plötzlich knallte und alles wackelte. Wir sind natürlich gleich raus, aber man hat nur eine orange Schwefelwolke gesehen. Niemand weiß, was eigentlich wirklich passiert ist und vor allem warum. Aber wir hatten solche Angst, dass du getroffen wurdest, da es genau die Zeit unserer Verabredung war. Also wenn du dich nicht mit Malfoy geschlagen hättest..."  
  
"Wieso ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen?", unterbrach Ron sie und beide sahen Harry fragend an.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht... Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu euch, als mir dieser Idiot mit seinen beiden Gorillas im Weg stand und mich wieder beleidigt hat. Naja und dann kam eines zum anderen und wir haben uns geprügelt... Wäre die Explosion nicht gewesen, würden wir das vermutlich jetzt noch tun. Aber irgendwie muss ich ihm ja direkt dankbar sein, da ich ohne ihn wirklich genau zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion hier gewesen wäre..."  
  
Sie tranken ihre Schokolade und machten sich dann wieder auf den Heimweg. Sie sprachen über Weihnachten und was sie in den Ferien so machen würden. Die meisten Schüler würden morgen nach Hause fahren, aber die drei blieben wie in den meisten Jahren in Hogwarts.  
  
Als Harry im Schlafsaal seinen Mantel auszog, klirrte es leise und etwas fiel auf den Boden. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. Es war ein silbernes Armband. /Wo kam das her und wie hatte es sich in seinem Mantel verfangen?/ Es sah sehr teuer aus, aber Harry konnte nicht zuordnen, woher er das Armband hatte. Also legte er es sorgfältig in seinen Nachttisch. /Ich muss nachher mal die anderen fragen, vielleicht wissen die etwas darüber./  
  
Als er mit den anderen beim Abendessen saß, hatte er das Armband allerdings schon vergessen und spekulierte mit allen anderen über den Vorfall des Nachmittags in Hogsmeade. Es war bis jetzt nicht geklärt, was eigentlich wirklich vorgefallen war und so gab es ungefähr so viele Gerüchte, wie Schüler.  
  
Auch in den nächsten Tagen klärte sich das Rätsel nicht, aber langsam hatten die Schüler auch andere Gedanken. Die meisten waren nach Hause gefahren und die, die noch da waren, waren mit Weihnachtsvorbereitungen beschäftigt.  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen wachte Harry wie immer früh auf und sprang gleich aus dem Bett, um nach seinen Geschenken zu schauen. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich kindisch war und er langsam zu alt für solch eine Freude war, aber trotzdem war er aufgeregt, wie ein kleiner Junge.  
  
Von Rons Mutter gab es wie immer einen selbst gestrickten Pullover und einige Maronen. Harry liebte diese Pullover und bei dem Wetter waren sie auch Gold wert. Von Ron hatte er ein Brettspiel bekommen, indem es anscheinend darum ging, seine Figuren durch verschnörkelte Labyrinthe zu leiten und dabei Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Klang kompliziert, aber Hermine würde sich eh wieder auf die Spielanleitung stürzen und dann mit allwissender Mine den anderen beiden gnadenlos die Regeln einprügeln, also musste er sich darum keine Gedanken machen.  
  
Von Hermine hatte er ein leeres Buch bekommen. Dazu hatte sie geschrieben, dass er es als Tagebuch oder Traumbuch verwenden könne. Es würde seinen Inhalt nur dem Inhaber offenbaren, also müsste er auch keine Angst vor peinlichen Entdeckungen haben. Dazu hatte sie noch ein kleines Buch über Träume beigelegt.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten ihm ein paar ihrer Scherzartikel geschenkt und Ginny hatte ihm eine Geschichte geschrieben. Es war eine lustige FanFiction zu einem seiner Lieblingsbücher.  
  
Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen herunter und packten ihre Geschenke aus. Harry dachte gerade darüber nach, dass Sirius ja bald mal vorbei schauen wollte, als er einen leisen Aufschrei von Neville hörte.  
  
Alle sahen zu dem inzwischen hochrot angelaufenen Jungen und fragten, was denn los sei. Er hielt eine kleine Kiste hoch, die keiner von ihnen identifizieren konnte, bis Hermine sie dem immer noch völlig sprachlosen Jungen abnahm.  
  
"Alles für die erste Nacht", las sie vor und besah sich das Bild. "Oh. ähm Neville, von wem hast du das denn bekommen?"  
  
Die anderen waren jetzt auch neugierig und drängten sich um die Kiste. Es war eine Art Erste-Hilfe-Kasten mit allem, was man so brauchte. ein Buch mit ein paar Anregungen und Tipps, Kondome, Gleitgel, eine Liste mit nützlichen Zaubersprüchen, Tränken und allem was dazu gehörte.  
  
Sie lachten sich halb schlapp, als sie Nevilles verlegenes Gesicht und diese Kiste sahen. "Also, sag schon, von wem ist das?" Neville antwortete nicht, sondern wurde noch röter. Ron schnappte sich kurzerhand die beiliegende Karte und las sie, trotz Nevilles Versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, vor:  
  
Hallo mein Schatz,  
  
ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten und dachte, ich schenke dir etwas, mit  
dem wir ein bisschen Spaß haben können *zwinker*  
  
in Liebe...  
  
Ron erstarrte und wurde blass. Die anderen fragten neugierig, von wem es denn nun war, aber Ron war in eine Art Schockzustand gefallen und brachte kein Wort mehr über die Lippen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er konnte die Karte kaum noch halten. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes, aber als er nicht reagierte nahm sie ihm die Karte aus der Hand und warf einen Blick auf die Unterschrift. Dann drehte sie sich um und durchsuchten den Raum nach jemandem. Als sie die betreffende Person gefunden hatte, wollte sie gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als Ron wieder zu sich fand und wütend brüllte:  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY, WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?!?!?!"  
  
Er war dunkelrot angelaufen und sah abwechselnd von Neville, der zusammengekauert vor ihm saß, zu seiner Schwester, die jetzt zu ihrem Freund herüber ging und ihn tröstend in den Arm nahm.  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Neville und ich lieben uns und ich kann ihm schenken, was ich will!"  
  
Ron bekam schon gar keine Luft mehr, so sehr regte er sich auf. Jetzt wandte er sich Neville zu:  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen, mit meiner kleinen Schwester herum zu machen? Sie ist noch ein Kind!"  
  
Neville kam gar nicht zu Wort, da jetzt auch Ginny wirklich wütend wurde und sich vor ihrem großen Bruder aufbaute.  
  
"Ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich bin auch nur ein Jahr jünger als du und bei dir denkt sich doch auch keiner was dabei, wenn du mit Hermine auf Snapes Lehrertisch herumknutschst, nur weil es dir einen größeren Kick gibt, also lass Neville und mich in Frieden und kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie Neville hoch und sie verließen den Gemeinschaftssaal.  
  
Hermine war bei der Kundgabe ihres kleinen Geheimnisses auch rot geworden, ignorierte diese Peinlichkeit allerdings und versuchte Ron zu beruhigen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht genau, was er jetzt tun sollte, also half er Hermine und redete beruhigend auf seinen besten Freund ein.  
  
"Komm schon Ron, was ist denn dabei? Sie hat Recht, mit 15 ist sie kein Kind mehr. Natürlich hätte sie Neville nicht gerade... sowas schenken sollen, aber es ist ihr Leben und du hast darin nicht zu bestimmen."  
  
Langsam kam Ron wieder zu sich und realisierte, dass er wohl wirklich ein bisschen überreagiert hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich muss mich nachher bei den beiden entschuldigen, aber das war einfach ein Schock... meine kleine Schwester hat einen Freund... und sie schenkt ihm... Hätte ich das bloß nicht gesehen, jetzt werde ich den Gedanken an die beiden wohl nie wieder los..."  
  
Harry war erleichtert, dass Ron sich wieder gefangen hatte und anscheinend doch niemanden umbringen wollte. Aber es brannte ihm doch eine Frage auf der Zunge. Konnte er es wagen, sie zu stellen?  
  
"Snapes Schreibtisch??? Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wenn er euch jemals erwischt, dann sind wir all unsere Hauspunkte auf einmal los, das ist euch schon klar, oder?"  
  
Ron und Hermine erröteten und sahen sich verlegen an. "Naja... weißt du... wir... "  
  
"Halt, stopp, ich will es doch besser nicht wissen! Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt und lasst euch bloß nicht erwischen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er zurück in den Schlafsaal und zog sich fürs Frühstück um. Während er in die große Halle ging, überlegte er, wie es wohl mit den Vorbereitungen für Neujahr voran ging.  
  
Da nur wenige Schüler über die Ferien geblieben waren, hatten die Lehrer beschlossen, dass alle zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen sollten. Zwar murrten die Gryffindors und die Slytherins ein wenig, aber im Grunde sahen sie auch ein, dass es lächerlich gewesen wäre, die wenigen Schüler an die vier großen Tafeln zu verteilen.  
  
Malfoy war in diesem Jahr auch in Hogwarts geblieben und die drei Freunde befürchteten schon das Schlimmste, als sie sich zu den Slytherins setzen. Jedoch blieb Malfoy heute ausnahmsweise mal still und ignorierte sie.  
  
Als die Post kam, sah Harry auch Hedwig mit einem Brief kommen. Er gab ihr zur Belohnung ein paar Stücke vom Kürbiskuchen und streichelte sie, bevor sie mit den anderen Eulen zusammen die Halle wieder verließ. Es war nur eine kurze Notiz von Schnuffel, der ihm und seinen Freunden schöne Weihnachten wünschte und ankündigte, in der Nacht vom 26. auf den 27. um zwei Uhr auf ihn zu warten.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging Ron zu Ginny und Neville, um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie redeten eine halbe Stunde und am Ende begrüßte Ron Neville als ein neues Familienmitglied.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise verliefen die nächsten Tage sehr ruhig und entspannt und die Freunde genossen eine friedliche Weihnachtszeit.  
  
In der Nacht vom 26. zum 27. Dezember saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und war schon eingenickt, als er plötzlich Sirius' Stimme vernahm.  
  
"Hey Harry, wach auf, ich bin es, Schnuffel." Harry öffnete die Augen und freute sich, das Gesicht seines Patens zu sehen.  
  
"Hallo Sirius, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Mir geht es gut und dir? Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Ich habe von Dumbledore gehört, dass alles für Neujahr vorbereitet ist und wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen."  
  
"Mit uns redet ja niemand darüber, also weiß ich nicht, wie es zurzeit steht. Aber hier ist es ruhig. Ich habe auch seit dem Traum mit den genauen Daten keine weiteren Informationen mehr erhalten. Aber sag mal, was hältst du von der Befürchtung, dass es eine Falle sein könnte, glaubst du das auch?"  
  
Sirius überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Im Moment sind die ganzen Umstände einfach noch so unklar, dass sich darüber nichts sagen lässt. Wer auch immer dir diese Träume schickt, wir wissen nicht, wer oder wo er ist. Wir wissen nicht, auf welche Entfernung diese Manipulationen durchgeführt werden können. Es muss jemand aus dem Kreise der Todesesser sein, aber wir wissen nicht, ob er es gut meint, oder nicht. Aber darauf sind die Auroren vorbereitet, also wenn es eine Falle ist, werden sie in der Lage sein, darauf zu reagieren. Und in ein paar Tagen werden wir ja wissen, was es war. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren, sie sind für alles gerüstet.", beruhigte Sirius den nachdenklichen Jungen.  
  
"Na gut, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen. es ist alles so schrecklich verworren. ich hoffe, dass es bald vorbei ist."  
  
"Das hoffen wir alle! Ich muss jetzt leider wieder weg, aber ich wünsche dir noch ein paar schöne Ferientage und lass dich bloß nicht unterkriegen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten lächelte er seinen Patensohn noch einmal aufmunternd an und verschwand dann wieder.  
  
Harry saß noch eine weile nachdenklich vor dem Feuer und starrte hinein, bevor er seufzend aufstand und ins Bett ging.  
  
Und wieder ein schön abgeschlossenes Kapitel. Das ist ja direkt langweilig ;) Naja, irgendwann bekomme ich auch mal einen schönen Cliffhanger hin *notier* Wobei ich Kapitel schön abgeschlossen einfach besser finde. Naja, aber genug philosophiert :)  
  
Bitte schreibt eine Review, damit ich weiß, wie es euch gefallen hat oder was ich ändern soll. 


	5. Das Pensieve

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling! Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit auch keinerlei Geld.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine, Ginny/Neville (keine Ahnung, wer noch so zusammenkommt *Schulternzuck*  
  
Wieder einen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer *freu*  
  
@mbi13: Smile, Ich bin so gnädig und lasse mich hier von jedem ansprechen, besonders, wenn er so nette Lobs da lässt :) Dankeschön!  
  
@nibin: Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden, ich meinte, dass ich irgendwann mal ein Kapitel mit einem Cliffhanger enden lassen werde (z.B. Kapitel 5 *g*) aber das letzte und dieses sind eigentlich schön abgeschlossen. Na, was Frozen angeht, bin ich ja schon gespannt.  
  
@sora: Vielen Dank für das Lob *freu* Zu deinen Geschichten habe ich mich ja auch schon geäußert.  
  
4.Kapitel  
  
Die Zeit bis Neujahr verflog und schnell war der große Tag gekommen. Harry und seine Freunde saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten, sich mit dem Labyrinth-Spiel abzulenken. Jedoch lauschten sie alle mehr auf die Tür und hofften bei jedem Geräusch, dass endlich jemand herein kam und ihnen sagte, wie es gelaufen war.  
  
Dumbledore rief sie aber erst am späten Abend zu sich ins Büro und erzählte, wie der Tag verlaufen war.  
  
~~~ Was passierte ~~~  
  
Die Auroren hatten sich an strategischen Punkten in der kleinen Stadt positioniert, damit sie alles im Blick hatten.  
  
Als am späten Nachmittag die Dämmerung hereinbrach, sahen sie aus dem nahe gelegenen Waldstück einige Menschen hervortreten, die zielstrebig den Marktplatz aufsuchten. Da dort die Kirche stand, wo am heutigen Neujahrstag eine kleine Feier stattfand, waren dort auch viele Muggel zu finden.  
  
Als sich die Gestalten um den Platz verteilten und ihre Zauberstäbe zückten, griffen die Auroren ein und konnten die Todesesser festnehmen, ohne dass die Muggel überhaupt mitbekommen hatten, was geschehen war.  
  
Im Ministerium identifizierte man die Todesesser. Es waren keine des inneren Kreises gewesen. Alles unbedeutende Zauberer und Hexen.  
  
Die Auroren behielten die Gegend noch bis in die Nacht im Auge, aber anscheinend waren Voldemort und seine Anhänger gewarnt worden und schickten keine neuen Leute, sodass der Tag ohne weitere Vorfälle verstrich.  
  
~~~ Ende ~~~  
  
Die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel von Harry ab. Es war alles gut gegangen und niemandem war etwas passiert. Die Todesesser waren Unbekannte, er hatte noch keinen der Namen vorher gehört, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache, sie hatten einen Erfolg errungen - wem auch immer das zu verdanken war.  
  
Nachdem dieser Angriff vereitelt wurde, hatte Harry eine ganze Zeit lang keine Träume mehr. Er entspannte sich wieder und konnte sich auf den Unterricht und die Prüfungen vorbereiten.  
  
Einige Tage nach Schulbeginn, erhielt Harry ein Päckchen von Sirius. Ihm fiel ein, dass er noch gar kein Geschenk von seinem Paten bekommen hatte.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors öffnete er es. Es kam ein Pensieve[1] zum Vorschein. /Was soll das denn?/, dachte Harry und öffnete den Brief, der dabei lag.  
  
Lieber Harry, hier ist endlich dein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Es tut mir leid, dass du so lange  
warten musstest, aber du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich  
ziemlich beschäftigt war.  
Gut zu hören, dass an Neujahr alles gut gelaufen ist.  
  
Du fragst dich sicher, was es mit diesem Pensieve auf sich hat. Es beinhaltet eine meiner lebendigsten Erinnerungen an Lily und James in  
deinem Alter und ich dachte, ich könnte dir damit eine Freude machen.  
Es war eine Stunde bei Professor Binns in der 6. Klasse.  
Wie du dir denken kannst, hat niemand aufgepasst, sondern jeder nur Blödsinn gemacht oder geschlafen. Wir hatten eine wirklich lustige Stunde  
mit Severus, auch wenn er und Lily das wohl anders sahen.  
  
Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit der Erinnerung.  
  
In Liebe Schnuffel  
  
Harry ging hoch in den Schlafsaal, um das Geschenk auszuprobieren.  
  
~~~ Sirius Erinnerung ~~~  
  
Es war eine Stunde bei Professor Binns und niemand beachtete den Lehrer. /Wie heute ja immer noch/ James, Sirius, Remus und Peter saßen gemeinsam in einer Ecke und überlegten, was sie wohl mit Severus anstellen könnten.  
  
Lily versuchte, die Jungen davon abzuhalten, aber Sirius hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und murmelte einen Spruch. Gleich darauf explodierte Snapes Tintenfass uns er war samt seiner Papiere in Tinte getaucht. Die Jungen lachten sich halb tot und achteten nicht auf Lily, die sie böse ansah.  
  
Professor Binns hielt kurz in seinem Vortrag inne und forderte Snape auf, die Schweinerei zu beseitigen und doch nicht weiter den Unterricht zu stören.  
  
Zähneknirschend sprach Snape einen Reinigungszauber und Remus meinte kichernd zu den anderen: "Daraus könnte man doch ein lustiges Spiel machen. Jeder kann Sevie ärgern und muss aufpassen dass er nicht explodiert." Die anderen fanden es eine prima Idee und James meinte: "Genau, und das Spiel nennen wir dann "Snape explodiert"[2], das wäre doch mal ein wirklich unterhaltsames Spiel."  
  
Jetzt mischte sich auch Lily ein: "Wie könnt ihr nur so gemein sein, er hat euch wirklich nichts getan!" Aber bevor die anderen antworten konnten, ermahnte Binns sie und sie verstummten.  
  
Nach der Stunde saßen die fünf Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily und James saßen aneinander gekuschelt auf einem der Sofas und sie hörten alle Peter zu, der eine Gruselgeschichte über Vampire erzählte.  
  
~~~ Ende ~~~  
  
Harry lächelte über das Geschenk. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ziemlich grausam zu Snape gewesen war, aber die Idee mit dem Spiel fand er lustig. Außerdem war ein explodierendes Tintenfass auch kein Weltuntergang.  
  
Er schrieb an Sirius und bedankte sich herzlich. Besonders die Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum gefiel ihm. Es war schön, seine Eltern so liebevoll und glücklich zusammen zu sehen.  
  
Das Pensieve verstaute er in seinen Nachttisch, wo er es immer wieder ansehen konnte.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte er wieder viel mit seinem Quidditch- Training. Die Saison war in vollem Gange und das nächste Spiel war gegen die Ravenclaws.  
  
Seit seinen misslungenen Treffen mit Cho hatte er immer den unbewussten Drang, sie zu schlagen. Er wusste, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, sondern dass es einfach nicht ging. Immerhin war er beim Tod ihres Freundes dabei gewesen. hatte ihn indirekt je sogar verursacht.  
  
Im Nachhinein stellte er aber auch fest, dass niemals etwas aus ihrer Beziehung geworden wäre. Sie waren zu unterschiedlich und außerdem hatte sich inzwischen eine immer deutlichere Neigung zu Männern entwickelt. Immerhin träumte er nicht von ihr, sondern von. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen. Allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass er lange keinen mehr "dieser" Träume gehabt hatte.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen, oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Einerseits war er froh, dass er nicht mehr von seinem Erzfeind träumte, andererseits hatte er die Träume wirklich genossen. Malfoy küsste einfach göttlich und seine Berührungen verursachten ein heftiges Kribbeln in Harrys Körper. Selbst jetzt, wo er nur darüber nachdachte, fühlte er ein leichtes Flattern in der Magengegend.  
  
Als das Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws war, war Harry topfit und ignorierte die Blicke, die Cho ihm zuwarf. Er hatte kein Interesse an einer Freundschaft oder sonstigem Kontakt mit ihr, er wollte sie einfach ignorieren.  
  
Während des Spieles hatte er plötzlich wieder das Gefühl, wie er es vor Weihnachten mehrmals gehabt hatte. Diese Augen, die ihn fixierten. Er lies seinen Blick über das Publikum schweifen, konnte aber wieder niemanden entdecken, der ihn außergewöhnlich beobachtete.  
  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde entdeckte er den goldenen Schnatz im Bereich der Slytherins. Er steuerte seinen Besen hinüber und verfolgte den Schnatz, der jetzt über den Slytherins kreiste.  
  
Harry streckte die Hand aus und fasste den kleinen Flügelball. Allerdings verlor er dabei das Gleichgewicht und steuerte direkt ins Publikum. Die Schüler sprangen auf und liefen aus Harrys Landebahn.  
  
Inzwischen rief Dean Thomas, der jetzt der Kommentator der Spiele war: "Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen, damit gewinnt Gryffindor 270 zu 140. Aber Slytherins, nehmt euch in Acht, sonst habt ihr gleich unseren Helden im Arm. Wobei das doch sicher auch dem ein oder anderen gefallen würde, oder?!"  
  
"Mr. Thomas, ihr Part ist nun beendet, danke."  
  
"Ja, Professor McGonagall, ich habe schon verstanden"  
  
Harry landete jetzt krachend in einer Reihe von Stühlen und die Slytherins lachten spöttisch. Draco lief zu ihm und fragte: "Alles in Ordnung?" dann errötete er und wurde sich bewusst, was er da tat. Schnell setzte er wieder sein übliches Gesicht auf und ergänzte: "War ja klar, dass du dir meinen Platz ausgesucht hast. Ich bringe dich um, wenn meinem Zauberstab etwas passiert ist. Dann beugte er sich herüber und hob den Stab auf, welcher zum Glück noch unversehrt hinter seinem Stuhl lag. Dann verließ er den verdatterten Harry, der langsam versuchte, aufzustehen. Es war nicht viel passiert und außer dem Schrecken und ein paar Prellungen war alles in Ordnung.  
  
Und wieder mal musste er nach einem spiel in den Krankenflügel. Inzwischen schaute Madame Pomfrey schon gar nicht mehr genau hin, wer da rein kam, es konnte eigentlich nur Harry sein.  
  
Harry erzählte Ron und Hermine von der Begebenheit mit Draco. Ron knurrte: "Super. sein blöder Zauberstab ist natürlich viel wichtiger als dein Leben, der Kerl hat doch ne Meise!"  
  
Hermine hingegen fragte nachdenklich: "Und er hat wirklich gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist?"  
  
"Ja, hat er. er schien echt besorgt. und danach ist er rot geworden - ich versteh das nicht." Erwiderte Harry, immer noch verwirrt.  
  
Ron schien der Punkt für Harrys Verwunderung erst jetzt aufzugehen. "Naja, vielleicht ist er ja heimlich in dich verliebt." Daraufhin fing er an zu kichern, hörte aber auf, als er merkte, dass keiner der anderen mitlachte.  
  
"Nein, mal im Ernst Leute, ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass Malfoy in Harry. neeeeee." und schüttelte sich angewidert.  
  
Er sah seinen Freund an und stockte, als er dessen Gesicht sah. Harry sah aus. als würde er über die Idee nachdenken und fände sie gar nicht so schlecht.  
  
"HARRY! Wach auf, wir reden hier von Malfoy, nicht von deiner kleinen Traum- Freundin! Bitte sag mir, dass du gerade noch verwirrt durch die Schmerzen bist und nicht ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst. bitte!"  
  
Ron sah Harry flehend an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Harry grinste: "Warum denn nicht? Er sieht nicht schlecht aus und wenn du wüsstest wie groß sein bestes Stück ist, wärst du auch nicht abgeneigt"  
  
Jetzt schaltete sich auch Hermine ein: "Sag mal, woher weißt du denn, wie groß Malfoys "du-weißt-schon-was" ist?"  
  
Harry wurde das Gespräch jetzt unangenehm und er bat seine Freunde: "Lasst uns einfach das Thema wechseln, ich habe keine Lust, da jetzt weiter drüber nachzudenken." Seine Freunde taten seine Bemerkung über Malfoy als einen Witz ab und stimmten zu.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich über das Spiel und über den bevorstehenden Valentinstag. Ron und Hermine hatten vor, den Tag zu etwas ganz besonderem zu machen. Sie würden ihn zusammen verbringen und lauter besondere Dinge tun.  
  
Harry gähnte, er würde den Valentinstag wie jeden anderen Tag verbringen, mal abgesehen davon, dass er sicher wieder ein paar Karten von verrückten Mädels bekommen würde. Er freute sich ja für seine Freunde, aber diese Pläne wollte er doch lieber nicht wissen und er unterbrach die beiden und bat sie, ihn alleine zu lassen, da er schlafen wollte.  
  
Wie erwartet war Harrys Valentinstag langweilig. Er hatte ein paar Karten von irgendwelchen Erstklässlerinnen bekommen und ignoriert und er war früh schlafen gegangen.  
  
Als er am nächsten morgen erwachte und in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter kam, saßen dort Hermine und Ron beide mit verstörten Gesichtern. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht im Bett gewesen.  
  
~~~ Der Valentinstag von Hermine und Ron ~~~  
  
Am Abend, als sie mit Abendessen und Hausaufgaben fertig waren, gingen die beiden in das Badezimmer für Vertrauensschüler und verschlossen die Türe. Sie ließen sich ein Bad ein und hatten eine Flasche mit Champagner besorgt, die sie jetzt öffneten. Als sie im Wasser saßen, tranken sie den Champagner und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Obst, dass sie beim Abendessen mitgenommen hatten. Sie massierten sich gegenseitig und flüsterten sich Liebeserklärungen ins Ohr.  
  
Nach einer Stunde und der gesamten Flasche Alkohol waren sie erregt und beschwipst. Sie verließen das Bad und schlichen sich kichernd in den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke.  
  
Der Kerker war dunkel und sie entzündeten ein paar Kerzen, bevor sich Hermine auf Snapes Schreibtisch setzte und Ron sich vor sie stellte. Sie umarmte ihren Freund und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. "Ich will dich - jetzt und hier.", flüsterte Ron ihr heiser ins Ohr und stöhnend antwortete sie: "Ich dich auch."  
  
Sie begannen, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, was eine Weile dauerte, da sie jeden Zentimeter befreiter Haut des anderen erstmal ausgiebig küssten und streichelten. Als sie nackt waren, drückte sich Rons Erektion schon heiß gegen Hermines Bauch und beide waren atemlos vor Erregung. Als sie sich vereinigten, war es wir ein Vulkanausbruch. Heiß und stürmisch vereinten sich ihre Körper und ihre Gefühle. Sie küssten sich und konnten nicht aufhören, den anderen zu berühren.  
  
Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie, durch die Stärke ihrer Gefühle und den ungewöhnlichen Ort ihrer Vereinigung, fast gemeinsam kamen.  
  
Nach diesem Ausbruch hielten sie sich zitternd aneinander fest und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, als sie plötzlich eine schneidende Stimme hörten.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, würden sie bitte den Anstand haben und meinen Schreibtisch verlassen!"  
  
Ron und Hermine erstarrten, als sie die vertraute Stimme wahrnahmen. Mit einem Schlag war jede Erregung verflogen und sie sprangen auf, und suchten schnell ihre Kleidung, um sich nicht nackt vor ihrem Lehrer zu stehen. Keiner von beiden hatte den Mut, Professor Snape in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Sie zuckten wieder zusammen, als Snape anfing zu brüllen:  
  
"Was zur Hölle haben sie sich dabei gedacht, als sie beschlossen haben, es auf meinem Schreibtisch, in meinem Kerker zu treiben?! Wir sind hier in einer Schule und nicht in einem Stundenhotel mit Themen-Zimmern! 100 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen! Außerdem bekommen sie für den Rest des Jahres Hausarrest und Strafarbeiten! Jetzt verlassen sie bitte meinen Kerker und melden sich morgen nach dem Frühstück wieder bei mir! Ich muss jetzt hier erstmal alles desinfizieren!"  
  
Damit entließ er sie und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um den Schreibtisch mit angewidertem Blick u zu säubern und zu desinfizieren.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und hatten die Nacht über dort gesessen und ängstlich über ihre Situation diskutiert.  
  
~~~ Ende ~~~  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Einerseits taten ihm seine Freunde schrecklich leid, andererseits hatte er sie gewarnt und irgendwie musste er sich auch ein Lachen verkneifen. Die Situation musste auch zu abstrus gewesen sein.  
  
"Naja, immerhin waren es nur 200 Punkte und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er euch wirklich noch ein halbes Jahr Strafarbeiten geben wird.", versuchte er, seine Freunde zu trösten.  
  
"Und es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. immerhin wart ihr schon fertig. und er wollte nicht mitmachen oder so."  
  
Harry wusste, dass die Scherze unangebracht waren, aber er konnte nicht anders. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn böse an, sodass er sich entschuldigte.  
  
Da sie keinen Hunger hatten, ging er alleine zum Frühstück und kicherte auf dem Weg in die große Halle leise vor sich hin, als er wieder mal fast Malfoy in die Arme rannte.  
  
"Oh, da ist ja wieder unser Flugkünstler, na, was gibt es zu lachen und wo sind deine Haustiere?"  
  
Harry wurde wieder ernst und erwiderte kühl: "Das geht dich nichts an und es interessiert dich doch eh nicht, also warum fragst du?"  
  
"Darf man nicht mal ein bisschen Konversation machen, ohne dass es erklärt werden muss? Ich dachte nur, dass du dich ohne deine beiden Gefolgsleute gar nicht raus traust."  
  
"Ich kann sehr wohl alleine klar kommen, du ja anscheinend nicht, deine Gorillas sind ja überall dabei. Helfen sie dir auch auf dem Klo halten?"  
  
Mit dieser Bemerkung ging Harry an dem verdutzten Slytherin vorbei an den Tisch der Gryffindors.  
  
Er erzählte niemandem, wo Ron und Hermine waren, das war ihre Sache und da wollte er sich nicht einmischen. Er beobachtete Snape, der immer wieder angewiderte Blicke zum Tisch der Gryffindors warf.  
  
Harry hatte erst nach dem Mittagessen die Gelegenheit mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen.  
  
"Na, wie lief es, was hat er gesagt?"  
  
"Naja, wir haben jetzt erstmal einen Monat lang jeden Abend Strafarbeiten und danach dann immer noch wöchentlich. Allerdings sieht es so aus, als hätte er niemandem erzählt, wobei er uns entdeckt hat."  
  
"Ja", stimmte Ron Hermine zu "es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Aber dieser Blick, mit dem er uns immer anschaut, macht mir Angst. Ich befürchte, dass da noch irgendwas hinterher kommt."  
  
"Hey, das klingt doch schon mal gar nicht sooo schlecht.", munterte Harry seine Freunde auf. "Vielleicht hat er euch ja doch zugeschaut und fand es eigentlich so gut, dass er euch dafür gar nicht so richtig bestrafen will."  
  
Harry versuchte eigentlich nur, die Situation zu entschärfen, biss sich aber auf die Zunge, als er den Blick seiner Freunde sah und entschuldigte sich schnell, weil er noch in die Bibliothek wollte.  
  
Die Strafarbeiten waren nichts außergewöhnliches, halt dass, was bei den verschiedenen Lehrern so anfiel und nachdem Ron und Hermine ein paar Tage nicht mehr mit Harry sprachen, vergaben sie ihm dann doch noch und sie waren wieder Freunde.  
  
Einige Zeit später wachte Harry plötzlich wieder einmal zitternd und schwitzend auf. Er griff zu seinem Nachttisch, wo immer sein Traumbuch lag. Er setzte seine Brille auf, erhellte sein Himmelbett und schrieb seinen Traum auf.  
  
Es war wieder ein Traum von Voldemort gewesen. Er hatte mit Peter Pettigrew über einen neuen Angriff gesprochen. Diesmal wesentlich größer und vernichtender.  
  
Noch waren es nicht viele Details, aber Harry wusste, dass er alles weitere in den folgenden Nächten erfahren würde und er wusste nicht, ob er darüber froh oder beunruhigt sein sollte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen suchte er sofort Dumbledore auf und berichtete ihn, dass seine Träume wieder begonnen hatten. Dieser unterrichtete sofort die zuständigen Stellen und nun warteten alle nur noch auf die nächsten Nächte und die weiteren Informationen.  
  
Harry hatte jetzt fast jede Nacht einen der Träume und nach einer Woche ergab sich ein relativ deutliches Bild, was Voldemort vorhatte. Es war ein groß geplanter Anschlag und würde viele Muggel- und auch Zaubererleben kosten, wenn es nicht verhindert wurde.  
  
Es fehlte nur noch der genaue Zeitpunkt und der Ort des Geschehens.  
  
Allerdings hatte Harry zwei Nächte lang keinen Traum mehr über Voldemort, dafür kamen seine Träume mit Draco wieder. Ob er sie auch in der Zwischenzeit gehabt hatte und nur immer wieder vergessen hatte, weil er nicht mehr so auf seine Träume fixiert war?"  
  
~Wieder standen sie in dem leeren Korridor. Sie sahen einander an und machten beide einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.  
  
Grüne Augen versanken in grauen und sie schwiegen beide. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin fingen sie gleichzeitig an, sich zu berühren und zu küssen. Es war eine viel zu lange Zeit ohne den anderen gewesen und sie mussten jetzt alles aufholen.  
  
Sie waren beide aktiv und passiv, es gab keine Regeln, sondern nur noch Genuss. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten gestreckt, als Harry anfing, seinen Hals zu küssen. Der Blonde Junge stöhnte und dieses Geräusch durchfuhr Harrys gesamten Körper mit einem heißen und prickelnden Schauer der Lust. ER war der Grund für dieses Geräusch gewesen und das erregte ihn.  
  
Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus und als Harry Dracos Boxershorts auszog, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
Draco zog ihn zu sich hoch und fragte: "Warum lachst du? Du hast mich doch schon oft genug nackt gesehen."  
  
Harry knabberte an Dracos Ohrläppchen und raunte: "Ja, aber mir fiel eben ein, wie ich zu Ron gesagt habe, dass er auch nicht von dir abgeneigt wäre, wenn er wüsste, wie gut du gebaut bist." Mit diesen Worten begann er, Draco zu streicheln.  
  
Dieser wollte erst etwas über das Wiesel sagen, verzichtete dann aber, als er Harrys immer kräftigere Berührungen spürte.  
  
Sie lagen beide auf der Erde und konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Sie streichelten, küssten und leckten einander überall, bis sie erschöpft nebeneinander lagen.~  
  
Diesmal wachte Harry nicht auf und am nächsten Morgen erinnerte er sich verwundert an den Traum. Sie hatten miteinander gesprochen und waren dieses Mal auch bis zum Ende gekommen. Merkwürdig, sonst brach es immer irgendwo ab. aber es war schön gewesen und er wünschte sich, dieses Gefühl für immer behalten zu können.  
  
Es war ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Sicherheit und der Vertrautheit. Vor allem war es aber ein Gefühl der Liebe gewesen. Etwas, dass Harry so niemals erlebt hatte.  
  
Es wäre vielleicht eine Liebe gewesen, wie er sie von seinen Eltern erfahren hätte, rein und unendlich, aber leider konnte er sich nicht an sie erinnern. Es war nicht vergleichbar mit irgendetwas, dass er jemals einem anderen gegenüber gespürt hatte. Es war keine lächerliche Verliebtheit, wie es bei Cho gewesen war, es war etwas Besonderes!  
  
Aber warum war es im Zusammenhang mit Draco? Das verwirrte ihn, wusste er doch genau, dass er niemals eine Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy haben würde. Aber zumindest hatte er diese Träume.  
  
Er griff in seinen Nachttisch und fühlte plötzlich etwas metallisches. Er nahm es heraus und erkannte das Armband, welches er vor 2 Monaten gefunden hatte. Er besah es sich und wusste plötzlich, woher es war. Malfoy hatte es bei ihrer Schlägerei verloren. Er erinnerte sich, dass er es am Handgelenk des anderen gesehen hatte. Er steckte es in seine Hosentasche, mit dem eigenartigen Bedürfnis, es bei sich tragen zu wollen.  
  
Beim Frühstück suchte er den Blick Malfoys, der allerdings kein Interesse an Harry zeigte und sich nur mit seinen Hauskameraden unterhielt.  
  
Auch den restlichen Tag schien Malfoy den Gryffindor zu meiden. Nur einmal hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass Malfoy ihn und Ron mit einem unergründlichen Blick studierte.  
  
Harry überlegte, ob er mit seinen Freunden reden sollte, erinnerte ich aber an die letzte Unterhaltung, in der es um Malfoy ging und entschied sich dagegen.  
  
In dieser Nacht erfuhr Harry, dass das Ziel eine Stadt im Westen Englands war. Sie nannte sich Swansee in der Region West Glamorgan. Harry hatte davon mal in der Grundschule gehört, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wo es sich genau befand. Aber dafür war er ja auch nicht zuständig.  
  
In der nächsten Nacht bekamen sie endlich auch den Zeitpunkt. Am 27.3. sollte es soweit sein. Es waren noch 3 Wochen bis dahin und das ganze Ministerium schien Kopf zu stehen. Alle verfügbaren Auroren wurden zusammengerufen und instruiert. Alles musste im Geheimen passieren, damit niemand etwas davon mitbekam, der es nicht sollte.  
  
[1] ist in den deutschen Büchern ein Denkarium, aber ich finde den Namen schrecklich. [2] es gibt das Spiel "Snap explodes", welches man mit explodierenden Karten spielt.  
  
Dazu noch eine Bemerkung, die Numsi gefunden hat - danke :)  
  
Snape explodiert, ein Kartenspiel was nichts mit Snape zu tun hat, hier hat der Übersetzer Mist gebaut im original heißt es Snap explodes. Snap ist ein auf de britischen Inseln beliebtes Kartenspiel im Deutschen bekannt als Schnipp-Schnapp. Der Übersetzer ist vielleicht darauf reingefallen weil sie im Buch explodieren.... 


	6. Der Kampf

A/N: Disclaimer: Wie immer. Außer der Handlung gehört nichts in dieser Geschichte mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld.  
  
Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich wohl bei dieser Geschichte ungefähr 7 Kapitel haben werde. Allerdings schaue ich mal, ob ich ein paar Sequels schreibe.  
  
Ich danke wie immer meinen Reviewern - ihr seid super!  
  
@mbi13: Keine Ahnung, ob Neville und Ginny noch mal auftauchen, in diesem Kapitel passte es nun gar nicht, aber wenn es irgendwo passt, erwähne ich sie noch mal :) Tja, das mit Snape musste sein, muss doch auch mal lustig sein ;)  
  
@MissAssassin: Ja, das mit "Snap explodes" hab ich auch noch mal genauer gefunden und unter Kapitel 4 noch mal drunter geschrieben.  
  
@Lily5: Passiert doch auch ne Menge bei dir. mach dich und deine Geschichte nicht immer so runter, ich mag sie :)  
  
@nibin: ein Cliffhanger ist ein Kapitel, dass an einer spannenden Stelle aufhört. Ein Beispiel dafür ist auch dieses Kapitel. Zu deinem Kapitel schreib ich dir auch noch was :)  
  
So, langsam klärt sich einiges...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
5. Kapitel  
  
Harry konnte nicht mehr tun, als immer und immer wieder alle Details seiner Träume zu erzählen und zu warten.  
  
Er saß auf seinem Bett und griff sich sicher schon zum 15. Mal das Pensieve. Er liebte Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, wenn das Tintenfass explodierte und den Anblick seiner Eltern, wenn sie auf dem Sofa aneinander geschmiegt saßen.  
  
In 4 Tagen war der große Tag und Harry konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Zwar lenkten ihn die Erinnerungen seines Patens für einige Minuten ab, aber danach war genauso angespannt, wie davor.  
  
Als er sich in dieser Nacht schlafen legte, konnte er lange nicht einschlafen und seine Gedanken kreisten nur um den Anschlag in Swansee.  
  
Als er dann doch einschlief, träumte er wieder:  
  
~Es war wieder eine der Besprechungen von Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten. Sie sprachen über Weihnachten und über Hogsmeade...  
  
"Wir müssen herausfinden, was Potter in Hogsmeade plant und ihn dann abfangen. Wir werden es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen. Eine Explosion aus dem Nichts. Und er wird mitten drin sein. Crabbe, Parkinson, ihr kümmert euch um die Vorbereitungen und eure Kinder sollen ihn überwachen und uns einen Zeitpunkt sagen. Egal, wie viele es treffen wird, solang nur dieser Potter davon erfasst wird."  
  
Dann wechselte die Perspektive:  
  
"Gut, wir haben erfahren, dass er um 16:00 Uhr bei den "Drei Besen" mit seinen Freunden verabredet ist. Crabbe, Parkinson, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt und hinterlasst bloß keine Spuren."  
  
Wieder ein Sprung:  
  
Verdammt, er war nicht dabei, wie konnte das passieren, er ist doch sonst immer die Zuverlässigkeit in Person. Gut, dass ihr die Explosion auf ihn eingestellt hattet und so nichts passiert ist. Alles andere hätte zu viele Fragen und Vermutungen hervorgerufen.  
  
Egal, wir bleiben bei unserem Plan und ziehen ihn durch!"  
  
Harry erwachte, das war das fehlende Traumstück gewesen, wegen dem er sich vor ein paar Monaten solche Gedanken gemacht hatte. Es war der Plan, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
  
Aber wieso erfuhr er das erst jetzt? Bzw. Wieso erfuhr er es jetzt überhaupt? Völlig verwirrt legte sich Harry wieder hin und schlief nach einiger Zeit wieder erschöpft ein.  
  
Sehr schnell hatte er wieder einen Traum:  
  
Voldemort und seine Anhänger saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich wieder über den 27.3. allerdings ging es plötzlich nicht mehr um Swansee, sondern um Carlisle, welches im Norden Englands liegt. ~  
  
Harry wachte auf und ihm war sofort klar, was das bedeutete. Er zog sich nicht mal Schuhe an, sondern rannte sofort zu Dumbledores Büro. In diesen Tagen war dort auch in der Nacht noch immer viel los und so fand er auch Dumbledore und einige der anderen Verantwortlichen des Kampfes in drei Tagen. Sie sahen ihn verwundert an, aber Harry lies ihnen keine Zeit, um Fragen zu stellen, sondern keuchte atemlos:  
  
"Es war alles ein Trick! Es wird niemand in Swansee sein! Der Angriff wird in Carlisle stattfinden! Es war nur eine Täuschung. Schon der Angriff zu Neujahr. Er sollte uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen, damit wir diesmal auch glauben, was ich träume. Sie sind im Norden, weit weg von uns, sodass auch niemand schnell genug da sein kann. Voldemort wird den Kampf selbst beiwohnen"  
  
"Mr. Potter, was bringt sie zu dieser Annahme und macht sie so sicher?", fragte jetzt ein Zauberer vom Ministerium.  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach. ich habe vorher von dem Anschlag in Hogsmeade geträumt."  
  
"Was für ein Anschlag?", unterbrach der Minister ihn wieder.  
  
"Die Explosion war ein Anschlag, der direkt auf mich abgestimmt war. von Voldemort und den Todesessern geplant. Und hätte ich mich nicht mit Malfoy geprügelt, dann wäre ich genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei den "Drei Besen" gewesen und das wussten sie. Das war das Zeichen, damit ich ihm traue. er hätte mir das nicht zeigen müssen, aber er hat es getan und deswegen glaube ich ihm!"  
  
Der Minister sah Dumbledore zweifelnd an und fragte: "Was halten sie davon, Dumbledore?"  
  
Dieser nickte nachdenklich und antwortete: Ich vertraue Harry in seinem Urteil, außerdem halte ich es für verantwortungslos, würden wir nicht drauf eingehen. Irgendetwas wird es zu bedeuten haben und wir können diesen Hinweis nicht ignorieren und damit riskieren, dass unschuldige Menschen sterben.  
  
/Wenigstens war Dumbledore auf seiner Seite... Aber verstanden sie denn nicht? Es war alles eine Falle, alle Auroren würden in Swansee sein und niemand wäre in der Lage, so schnell zu erfassen, was in Carlisle passier und so würde dort niemand den Todesessern im Weg sein. Er hatte gespürt, dass es die Wahrheit war, er hatte Vertrauen zu der Person, wer auch immer es sein mochte.../  
  
"Gut Harry, geh wieder schlafen, wir werden es besprechen und entscheiden, morgen erfährst du, was wir entschieden haben."  
  
"Was gibt es da zu entscheiden? Es ist die Wahrheit und wir haben die Möglichkeit, Voldemort dort zu besiegen - es ist die Wahrheit!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, glauben sie uns, wir werden uns um alles kümmern, jetzt gehen sie wieder zurück in ihren Schlafsaal - Gute Nacht!"  
  
Harry ging verwirrt zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm außer Dumbledore niemand glaubte. Er verstand schon, dass das Ganze sehr abstrus war, aber es war die Wahrheit, er hatte es gespürt.  
  
Er legte sich wieder ins Bett und schlief nach langem Grübeln auch endlich wieder ein.  
  
Am Nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh und lenkte sich bis zum Frühstück wieder mit seinem Pensieve ab. Er hoffte, dadurch auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.  
  
~~~ Das Pensieve ~~~  
  
"Daraus könnte man doch ein lustiges Spiel machen. Jeder kann Sevie ärgern und muss aufpassen dass er nicht explodiert."  
  
"Genau, und das Spiel nennen wir dann " Snape explodiert", das wäre doch mal ein wirklich unterhaltsames Spiel."  
  
".Träume geteilt."  
  
/Was hatte Binns da gerade von geteilten Träumen erzählt? Ich habe nie auf den alten Langweiler gehört. Noch mal zurück./  
  
Professor Binns dozierte:  
  
"Man kann Träume auf verschiedene Weisen teilen. Entweder künstlich, dann muss ein Partner mit hoher Konzentration versuchen, den anderen zu erreichen und kann ihm dann von ihm gebildete Bilder vorspielen.  
  
Diese Art verbraucht sehr viel Energie und kann nicht lange aufrecht erhalten bleiben. Je genauer die Details der erzeugten Träume sind, desto mehr Energie wird dafür benötigt.  
  
Haben beide Partner eine seelische Verbindung, wird das ganze einfacher mit dem Grade der Verbindung.  
  
Die natürliche Verbindung von Träumern setzt eine enge Verbindung der Personen voraus und in diesem Fall beeinflussen beide Partner den Traum. Jeder handelt also für sich selbst, wohingegen bei den Künstlichen Träumen der Träumende oft gar nicht auftritt.  
  
Die natürlichen Träume treten meist bei Liebenden auf. Speziell in Fällen, wo die Beziehung in der Öffentlichkeit nicht ausgelebt werden kann, werden diese interaktiven Träume geteilt.  
  
Da jeder aktiv für sich handeln kann, ist es, als würden sie wirklich aufeinander treffen, können sich unterhalten und so die Nähe teilen, die sie im wirklichen Leben aufgrund von Distanz oder anderen Widrigkeiten nicht haben."  
  
~~~ Ende ~~~ Bevor Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er durch seien Mitbewohner abgelenkt, die jetzt aufstanden und ihn mit zum Frühstück schleppten.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück rief ihn Professor Dumbledore in sein Büro und teilte ihm mit, dass sie seinen Träumen glaubten und jetzt eben alles umarrangieren müssten. Es war ein großer Aufwand, aber würde wohl in den drei Tagen zu schaffen sein.  
  
"Und Lord Voldemort wird wirklich dabei sein?"  
  
"Wenn ich es ihnen doch sage. es wird sein großer Befreiungsschlag werden."  
  
"Gut, das wäre dann alles, du kannst dann zurück zum Unterricht gehen."  
  
Jedoch hatte Harry einen anderen Entschluss gefasst. Er sah Dumbledore fest an und sagte:  
  
"Ich werde bei dem Kampf dabei sein. Dies geht mich auch etwas an, egal was 100 Minister darüber denken. Er wollte mich in Hogsmeade töten. Er sieht mich als Gefahr und genau diese Gefahr werde ich sein."  
  
Dumbledore sah Harry besorgt an und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich habe befürchtet, dass du so denken würdest. Aus diesem Grund habe ich schon mit den Verantwortlichen gesprochen. Wie sie schon selber bemerkt haben, sind sie nicht glücklich darüber, haben aber zugestimmt, dass du dabei bist.  
  
Du wirst nicht an vorderster Front kämpfen und wirst sich zurück halten. Wir können niemanden zu deinem Schutz abstellen, da alle Männer im Kampf gebraucht werden, also musst du selbst auf dich aufpassen."  
  
"Ich verstehe, vielen Dank Professor Dumbledore, das bedeutet mir sehr viel."  
  
"So, aber jetzt zurück zum Unterricht und kein Wort zu niemandem, verstanden?! Nicht mal deine Freunde dürfen darüber Bescheid wissen.  
  
Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, nicht mit Hermine und Ron zu reden, aber ich muss dir dieses Versprechen abnehmen.", ergänzte er, als er Harrys Gesicht sah.  
  
Harry willigte ein und ging zu seinem Unterricht. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an, aber ließen ihn in Ruhe, als er ihnen sagte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen dürfe.  
  
Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und als die letzte Nacht vor dem Kampf anbrach, verabschiedete sich Harry von all seinen Freunden ausführlich, bevor er schlafen ging, wusste er doch nicht, ob er sie jemals wieder sehen würde.  
  
Alle sahen ihn verwundert an, sagten aber nichts, da sie bemerkt hatten, dass ihn in den letzten Tagen vieles bewegte und bedrückte. Harry sah, wie die Gryffindors auf Ron und Hermine einredete, die aber ihrerseits auch nichts sagen konnten und nur verwirrt und besorgt mit den Schultern zuckten.  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden schlich sich Harry aus dem Schlafsaal und traf in der Halle auf Dumbledore und einige andere.  
  
Der Plan sah so aus, dass ein paar Auroren doch nach Swansee gehen würden, damit niemand zu schnell Verdacht schöpfte. Außerdem konnte es ja sein, dass dort auch ein kleinerer Ablenkungsschlag geplant war, damit die Auroren nicht misstrauisch wurden.  
  
Alle anderen gingen nach Carlisle und würden dort in Position gehen.  
  
Harry hatte vorsichtshalber seinen Tarnumhang mitgenommen. Er wollte zwar bei diesem Kampf dabei sein, wusste aber sehr wohl, wie gefährlich es werden würde und auf was er sich da einließ.  
  
Mit einem Portkey kamen sie in Carlisle an. Es wurde kaum gesprochen, jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Harry positionierte sich mit seinem Mantel in der Nähe von Dumbledore und spürte, wie ihm mit jeder Minute, die er hier saß, immer mulmiger und ängstlicher zumute wurde.  
  
/Warum musste ich nur den Helden spielen? Sie würden es auch wunderbar ohne mich schaffen. Ich könnte jetzt noch ruhig in meinem Bett schlafen und in einer Stunde mit den anderen zum Frühstück gehen. Ich darf nicht mal an Essen denken, mir ist so schon schlecht./  
  
Sie mussten einige Stunden warten, bis die ersten Todesesser apparierten. Da diese sich sicher fühlten, waren sie auch nicht sonderlich vorsichtig oder aufmerksam. Sie verteilten sich in der Stadt und warteten auf ihr Zeichen.  
  
Um 12 Uhr Mittags erschien Lord Voldemort und schleuderte mit einem lauten "MORSMORDRE" das dunkle Mal an den Himmel.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an den grün glimmenden Totenkopf, dem eine Schlange aus dem Mund kroch. Er hatte es das erste und letzte Mal beim großen Quidditch World-Cup 1994 gesehen.   
  
Die Todesesser zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und wollten gerade beginnen, als die Auroren hervortraten.  
  
Es wurde ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen den Zauberern. Harry hielt sich zurück, wie er es versprochen hatte.  
  
Als er Voldemort dort stehen sah, erwachte ein Hass in ihm und er wusste, er würde Voldemort kriegen - wenn nicht heute, dann irgendwann.  
  
Da die Auroren einen Schutzbann errichtet hatte, sodass kein Todesesser apparieren und somit flüchten konnte, versuchten viele zu Fuß zu flüchten.  
  
Plötzlich sah Harry, wie Lucius Malfoy neben ihm vorbei lief, um zu verschwinden. /Du entkommst mir nicht!/ und mit diesem Gedanken folgte Harry ihm und stürzte sich auf den Flüchtenden Mann. Da er noch seinen Tarnumhang trug, konnte sich Malfoy nicht effektiv wehren und Harry konnte ihn festhalten, bis ein Auror kam, um ihn festzunehmen.  
  
"Zeig mir dein Gesicht, du Feigling, zischte Lucius Malfoy in die Richtung, wo er Harry vermutete. Dieser nahm seinen Umhang ab und sah dem Gefangenen fest in die Augen.  
  
"Du elende Schwuchtel!" Harry schaute geschockt. /Was hatte Lucius Malfoy da eben gesagt?/  
  
"Sag meinem Sohn. deinem Liebsten. dass wir ihn kriegen werden!"  
  
/Oh mein Gott. Draco. natürlich, so war es, er war der Sender der Träume."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, sie werden ihn niemals bekommen, weil ich ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen werde." sagte Harry drohend.  
  
"Pathetische Schwuchtel!", schnaubte Lucius verächtlich, als er abgeführt wurde.  
  
Harry stand eine Weile und überlegte. /So ergab alles einen Sinn. Die Träume, die Erschöpfung damals, die Prügelei in Hogsmeade. Aber warum nannte Lucius ihn eine Schwuchtel und Draco seinen Liebsten?  
  
Ja, er fühlte sich zu dem blonden Jungen hingezogen, aber das wusste niemand, das wussten nicht mal seine Freunde, also wie kam Lucius darauf?/  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an Binns Worte:  
  
"Da jeder aktiv für sich handeln kann, ist es, als würden sie wirklich aufeinander treffen, sie können sich unterhalten und so die Nähe teilen, die sie im wirklichen Leben aufgrund von Distanz oder anderen Widrigkeiten nicht haben."  
  
/Liebe? Konnte es sein.? Oder war es Zufall? Die Träume traten immer gemeinsam auf Aber "diese" Träume waren nicht von außen aufgezwängt. er handelte selbstständig./  
  
Harry fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen und griff in seine Hosentasche. Noch immer hatte er Malfoys Armband bei sich. Er besah es sich und legte es an.  
  
Im selben Moment fühlte er, wie ihn eine Energiewelle durchfloss. Er schloss die Augen und spürte Dracos Existenz deutlich.  
  
Dieses Gefühl gab ihm die Kraft und den Mut, das zu tun, was er tun musste. Er zog sich seinen Tarnumhang wieder um und schlich sich zu Voldemort.  
  
~~~ Zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts ~~~  
  
Draco konnte in dieser Nacht kaum schlafen, wusste er doch, was für morgen geplant war. Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett und hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde.  
  
/Was hatte er getan? Wie würde er dafür bezahlen müssen? Das er bezahlen musste, war ihm klar, aber das war es ihm wert. Töten wollte sie ihn. hätte seine Mutter ihn nicht gewarnt, würde er nach dem nächsten Treffen mit seinem Vater nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts kommen.  
  
Die einzige Lösung, diesem Schicksal zu entgehen, war, dass sein Vater und Voldemort besiegt wurden. Deswegen hatte er Harry die wirklichen Pläne der Todesesser verraten.  
  
Naja. nicht nur deswegen. /  
  
Beim frühstück brachte er kaum einen Bissen herunter. Er schaute zum Tisch der Gryffindors und bemerkte Harrys Fehlen. Dem verwirrten Ausdruck nach, den Harrys Hauskameraden hatten, wusste niemand, was mit ihm war.  
  
Er wusste es. Harry war mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape zum Kampf aufgebrochen. /Ach Harry, immer ein Held/, dachte Draco ironisch.  
  
Auch im Unterricht konnte sich der Slytherin nicht konzentrieren, was sehr unüblich für ihn war, weswegen seine Freunde in der Pause besorgt fragten, was denn mit ihm los sei.  
  
Er antwortete, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte und zog sich nach dem Mittagessen in den Schlafsaal zurück, nachdem er sich bei seinen Lehrern für den Nachmittagsunterricht abgemeldet hatte.  
  
Er saß in seinem Bett, als ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl von Energie und tiefen Emotionen durchströmte.  
  
"Harry." Er wusste, dass es Harry war, den er da spürte. Er wusste nicht warum und wie es möglich war, aber er war sicher, dass er es war. Sie hatten eine Verbindung aufgebaut und durch diese fühlte er, wie es um Harry stand.  
  
Es schien jetzt ernst zu werden, denn er spürte Harrys Entschlossenheit und so schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf dieses Gefühl und wartete ab.  
  
~~~ zurück zu Harry ~~~  
  
Harry stand jetzt direkt vor Lord Voldemort und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Der dunkle Lord stand abseits und beobachtete den Kampf. Er war offensichtlich nicht erfreut über die Wendung des Geschehens. Viele Todesesser waren inzwischen abgeführt worden und so wie es aussah, würde er sich wohl auch bald zurückziehen, da der Sieg langsam fast unmöglich war.  
  
Genau diesen Rückzuck wollte Harry verhindern. Er atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass diese neu gefundene Energie ihm bei seinem Vorhaben helfen würde.  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte leise "Draco, bei unserer Liebe, hilf mir!", zog seinen Tarnumhang herunter, sah seinen Erzfeind an und rief "Avada Kedavra".  
  
Die Augen des dunklen Zauberers weiteten sich, als sie Harry sahen, aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Ein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Leib und er starb.  
  
Die Auroren, die Voldemort beobachtet hatten, aber nicht an ihn heran kamen, da er von Todesessern umgeben war, schrieen auf und als alle sahen, was Harry getan hatte, brach das Chaos aus. Die Todesesser versuchten zu apparieren, wurden aber größtenteils vom Schutzzauber der Auroren aufgehalten.  
  
Dumbledore kam auf Harry zu und sprach: "Harry, ich gratuliere dir zu dieser Tat, aber hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, warum nie einer von uns den Fluch ausgesprochen hat?"  
  
"Schon." "Er ist verboten. Selbst bei einem Verbrecher wie Voldemort ist es nicht erlaubt, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden. Du wirst dich deswegen verantworten müssen, auch wenn du damit wohl ein weiteres Mal die Welt vor Voldemorts Macht beschützt hast."  
  
Harry schaute erschrocken. /Daran hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht, er wollte einfach nur den Mörder seiner Eltern und vieler anderer unschuldiger Menschen vernichten, was lag also näher.?/  
  
"Nun ja, ich denke, dass sie nicht all zu hart urteilen werden, aber du musst dich den Konsequenzen deines Handelns stellen.  
  
Aber woher kannst du diesen Spruch? Wer hat ihn dir beigebracht?"  
  
"Ich. niemand, ich habe es nicht allein geschafft. Es war." Harry brach ab. Er wollte Draco nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
  
"Die Person, die dich gewarnt hat?" Harry nickte. "Und, weißt du inzwischen, wer es ist? - Nein, warte, sage es mir nicht, ich sehe, dass du ihn schützen willst.  
  
Wenn du die Strafe alleine auf dich nehmen willst, werde ich diesen Punkt nicht erwähnen. Jetzt sollten wir aber zum Schloss zurückkehren.  
  
Bevor Harry weiter überlegen konnte, gaben seine Beine nach und er fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
~~~ Bei Draco ~~~  
  
Draco fühlte, dass Harry ihn um Hilfe bat. "Draco, bei unserer Liebe, hilf mir!" /Was redete er da? *unsere Liebe*/ Draco war verwirrt, schob die Gedanken aber erstmal zur Seite, da er spürte, wie sehr Harry ihn brauchte.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung und bündelte all sein Wissen und sein Können, um Harry damit zu helfen. "Avada Kedavra" Dracos Kraft ermöglichte Harry, den Fluch auszuführen.  
  
Draco keuchte und schnappte nach Luft. Es war anstrengend gewesen und seine Gedanken spielten verrückt. /Der Verrückte hatte wirklich den Todesfluch gegen Voldemort ausgesprochen. und das Unglaubliche daran war, es hatte gewirkt, Der dunkle Lord war besiegt.  
  
Und er hatte dazu beigetragen/ Draco war sich sicher, dass Harry den Todesfluch nicht beherrschte. Er sank zurück in sein Kissen, aufgewühlt und verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte, oder was sonst?  
  
Dann fiel ihm wieder dieser Satz über die Liebe ein. /Wie kam Harry nur darauf./ Plötzlich begriff Draco, was es bedeutete. /Harry liebte ihn!/  
  
Dieser Gedanke lies ihn zittern. /Sein Feind, der Mann, der seine Träume beherrschte. Harry liebte ihn./  
  
Ein Teil in Dracos Herzen verrutschte und saß plötzlich an seinem richtigen Platz. Es war wie ein Puzzle, welches sich mit dem letzten Teil in ein vollkommenes Ganzes wandelt.  
  
/Ja, er liebte Harry, es war nicht nur der Sex, von dem er immer wieder träumte, es war Liebe./ Draco erinnerte sich an den letzten Traum, den er von Harry gehabt hatte und an die Gefühle, die er in diesem Traum gehabt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich brach die Verbindung zu Harry ab und Draco erstarrte /Was war passiert? Warum spüre ich ihn nicht mehr?/ Sein Herz schien zu stocken, bis er bemerkte, dass die Verbindung nach wie vor da war, aber Harry scheinbar nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war.  
  
Der Slytherin sprang nervös auf und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er entschloss sich, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. /Dort würden sie Harry hinbringen, wenn ihm etwas passiert war/  
  
Er schlich sich durch die Gänge und war erleichtert, Professor Snape, Dumbledore und Harry zu sehen. Er hielt sich zurück, damit ihn niemand sah.  
  
Er hörte, wie Dumbledore mit Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall sprach:  
  
"Er hat sich an Voldemort heran geschlichen und ihn dann mit dem Todesfluch belegt. Niemand war nah genug, um ihn aufhalten zu können, bzw. er hat seinen Tarnmantel erst gelüftet, als er den Fluch aussprach.  
  
Er wird sich in einer Verhandlung erklären müssen, aber er hat unsere Welt zum wiederholten Mal gerettet."  
  
Professor Snape fragte: "Woher hat Potter die Fähigkeit diesen Fluch auszusprechen?"  
  
Dumbledore erwiderte: "Er hatte diese Fähigkeit nicht. Allerdings steht er inzwischen in einer engen Verbindung mit demjenigen, der ihm die Träume gesendet hat. Da diese Person aus dem Kreise der Todesesser kommt, ist es nur natürlich, dass er sich auch mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen auskennt.  
  
Harry hat diese Verbindung bewusst genutzt, um Voldemort zu vernichten."  
  
"Aber Albus, wie konnte er nur?", mischte sich jetzt auch Professor McGonagall ein. "Wusste er denn, dass sein Partner diese Fähigkeit hat oder hat er es einfach nur vermutet und wenn es nicht geklappt hätte, hätte er dann dagestanden und hätte gesagt 'Oh hallo, ich wollte nicht stören?'"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Er musste sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher gewesen sein."  
  
Snape warf ein: "Außerdem macht er immer erstmal Dummheiten, bevor er weiter drüber nachdenkt"  
  
"Weiß Harry denn, wer sein Partner ist?", fragte sei weiter und ignorierte Snapes Einwurf.  
  
"Ja, er weiß es. Er will ihn aber nicht verraten, sondern die Schuld allein auf sich nehmen."  
  
"Wie nobel." sagte Snape verächtlich, aber Draco sah, dass er trotz allen Sarkasmus doch auch stolz und dankbar über Harrys unüberlegte Dummheit war.  
  
Dumbledore sprach weiter: "Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich einen Verdacht habe, wer unser Wohltäter ist." Dabei drehte er sich unauffällig zur Türe.  
  
Draco zog sich schnell zurück. /Wusste dieser alte Wirrkopf wirklich immer alles?/  
  
"Wie ist es denn ansonsten gelaufen?", fragte Madame Pomfrey jetzt neugierig.  
  
"Die meisten Todesesser wurden festgenommen, unter ihnen auch Leute des inneren Kreises, wie Lucius Malfoy und andere Schuleltern. Wir werden nachher wohl einigen Trubel haben, wenn erstmal herauskommt, was hier passiert ist.  
  
Aber jetzt sollten wir unseren Helden erstmal schlafen lassen, er hat es sich verdient. Ach ja und schauen sie mal nach dem jungen Malfoy, er sah heute den Tag über nicht gut aus und scheint auch ein bisschen Hilfe zu brauchen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Schulleiter um und ging langsam auf die Türe zu, um seine Ansprache für den Abend vorzubereiten.  
  
Draco flüchtete schnell wieder in seinen Schlafsaal. /Also wusste Dumbledore wirklich, dass er derjenige war.  
  
Sein Vater war festgenommen, Lord Voldemort war tot und Harry ging es gut./ Draco sank erleichtert in sein Bett und fiel schnell in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf Harry hatte einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf bekommen, der ihn erstmal für 48 Stunden durchschlafen ließ.  
  
In der zweiten Nacht wachte Harry plötzlich schweißgebadet auf. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden fielen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Tage ein und plötzlich wusste er auch, was nicht stimmte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, bitte nicht schlagen, ich hoffe nur, dass ich für das nächste Kapitel nicht zu lange brauche, es ist nämlich noch nicht weit. Aber zur Beruhigung, ich weiß ja schon, was darin passiert. 


	7. Anmerkungen zu Kapitel 5

Erklärung zu Kapitel 5:  
  
Nachdem Shenendoahs Review kam, habe ich mich entschlossen, darüber etwas zu schreiben.  
  
Ich habe mir selber auch schon meine Gedanken gemacht, wie ich den ganzen Kampf um Voldemort ablaufen lassen soll/kann.  
  
Nicht hauen, wenn er eher flau geworden ist, vielleicht schaffe ich ja irgendwann mal eine 2. Auflage des Kapitels, die ich dann nachträglich uppe.  
  
Mir fiel einfach ums Verrecken keine wirklich gute Lösung ein, wie Voldie sterben kann, sodass Harry beteiligt ist. Nein, um genau zu sein, es fiel mir gar keine vernünftige Lösung ein, wie ich Voldie sterben lassen könnte, da eigentlich alles schon viel zu einfach von irgendjemandem hätte ausgeführt werden können.  
  
Ich habe dann einfach mal behauptet, dass die Auroren keine Möglichkeit hatten, da sie von den Todesessern "gedeckt" wurden (um das mal sportlich zu sehen).  
  
Harry mit seinem Tarnumhang hatte da natürlich andere Möglichkeiten. Außerdem hat er es ja auch nur durch die Verbindung mit Draco geschafft. Also durch die Liebe und Dracos Kräfte. Das ist ja auch etwas, dass die Auroren nicht haben und wir wissen doch alle, dass der arme Voldy mit Liebe und so nicht so gut umgehen kann *g*  
  
Wer eine wunderbare Idee hat, der soll mir schreiben und dann schreibe ich das Kapitel noch mal neu und vielleicht etwas besser.  
  
Ansonsten stimmt es, dass ich ein Problem habe, Pause zwischen den Ereignissen zu überbrücken... Aber es ist ja auch meine erste längere Geschichte, also gelobe ich einfach mal, dass ich mich bessern werde *g*  
  
So, einen lieben Gruß an Shenen und danke für die Review. 


	8. Folter

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling! Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit auch keinerlei Geld.  
  
So, hier ist ein weiteres Kapitel. Diesmal ein bisschen länger, aber das sollte ja wohl niemanden stören *g* Nach langem Vorlauf kommen sie auch endlich zusammen, naja, zumindest reden sie über ihre Gefühle ;)  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich Numsi und Shenendoah. Danke für die Review und ich habe in meiner Extra-Anmerkung ja schon erklärt, wie meine Gedanken zum letzten Kapitel sind. Außerdem bin ich furchtbar, wenn es darum geht, etwas zu beschreiben, was keine Infos enthält *bg*  
  
An alle anderen: Ihr dürft auch reviewen *aufmunterndindierundeschau*  
  
Pairings: Wie bisher. Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine Neville/Ginny  
  
Warnung: In diesem Kapitel ist eine ziemlich heftige Gewaltszene drin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry fiel vor Eile fast aus dem Bett, als er aufstehen wollte. Er griff seine Brille und seinen Zauberstab und rannte in Richtung der Kerker.  
  
/Etwas war mit Draco, irgendetwas passierte gerade in diesem Moment mit ihm./  
  
~~~ Wie es Draco seither erging: ~~~  
  
Nachdem er nach dem belauschten Gespräch in seinem Zimmer war, kam auch bald Madame Pomfrey, brachte ihm einen Beruhigungstrank und etwas Schokolade. "Mit den besten Grüßen vom Schulleiter. Sie sind morgen vom Unterricht befreit und sollen sich ausruhen."  
  
Nachdem er wusste, dass es Harry gut ging und Voldemort besiegt war, fiel all die Spannung von ihm ab und er schlief ein.  
  
Abends kamen Crabbe und Goyle ins Zimmer gestürzt, um Draco die Neuigkeiten zu berichten, aber der Trank war so stark, dass er durch nichts geweckt wurde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco erst, als seine Zimmergenossen längst im Unterricht waren und so konnte er in Ruhe frühstücken und über die Situation nachdenken.  
  
/Was würde jetzt mit ihm passieren? Die Todesesser würden wissen, dass er der Verräter war und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele gestern entkommen waren. Er musste sich vorsehen, soviel war sicher./  
  
Draco überlegte, ob er nach Harry schauen sollte, aber vermutlich würde es im Krankenflügel nur so vor schrecklichen Gryffindors wimmeln und denen musste er ja nun wirklich nicht begegnen!  
  
Also nahm er sich eines seiner Bücher und begann zu lernen. Allerdings gab er das bald wieder auf, da seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Er dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach, über seine Zukunft und natürlich über Harry.  
  
/Was würden seine Klassenkameraden mit ihm machen? Bei einigen wusste er, dass sie selbst kein Interesse hatten, Voldemort zu dienen, aber durch ihre Eltern diesen Weg gehen mussten, andere waren von den Lehren des Dunklen Lords wirklich angetan.  
  
Würden sie sich gegen ihn stellen? Aber was hatte er zu verlieren? Hätte er Voldemort nicht verraten, wäre er bald tot und schlimmer konnte es ja wohl nicht werden.../  
  
Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Er hatte nicht oft Angst, aber seit etwa einer Woche wurde er dieses Gefühl gar nicht mehr los. Er hatte gehofft, dass es ihm nach dem Kampf besser gehen würde, allerdings traf das nur zum Teil zu. Solang noch keiner versucht hatte, ihn zu foltern, lebte er in der ständigen Furcht, dass hinter der nächsten Ecke jemand stehen könnte.  
  
Aber es hatte sich gelohnt! Harry lebte und der Dunkle Lord war tot.  
  
Da Draco es nicht mehr aushielt, hier in seinem Zimmer an die Wände zu starren, zog er seinen dicken Umhang über und verließ das Schloss.  
  
Er spazierte durch die frische Luft zum See und setzte sich an einen der Bäume. Das Wasser glitzerte und spiegelte das Sonnenlicht. Es war eine überaus friedliche Szene und langsam konnte Draco sich auch entspannen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lang er dort gesessen hatte. Zwischendurch musste er wohl noch mal eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete war es bereits dunkel.  
  
Langsam ging er zum Schloss zurück und in seinen Schlafsaal. Das Abendessen fand gerade statt und so war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins glücklicherweise leer. Er wollte keinen seiner Mitbewohner sehen, er würde sich ihnen noch früh genug stellen müssen.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle mussten nach dem Essen noch ihre Hausaufgaben machen, was bei den Beiden immer sehr lange brauchte. Sie waren eben doch nicht die Hellsten und außerdem aßen sie zwischendurch immer wieder.  
  
Gegen 10 beschloss Draco jedoch, dass er auch noch etwas essen müsste, da er nur gefrühstückt hatte. Zum Glück gab es in den Verliesen genug geheime Gänge, sodass er nicht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum musste.  
  
Als er kurz vor der Küche in einem dunklen Korridor war, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme: "Du musst gar nicht erst versuchen, dich zu verstecken, wir kriegen dich trotzdem!"  
  
Sein Herz erstarrte. /Jetzt war es also soweit, man hatte ihn gefunden./ Er zog seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um.  
  
"Lass den Stab fallen, er nützt dir eh nichts!"  
  
Draco wollte eben zu Sprechen anheben, als die Person aus dem Schatten trat. Er erkannte Peter Pettigrew und im selben Moment vernahm er auch schon: "Crucio"  
  
Dracos Körper wurde durchzogen von einem heißen unmenschlichen Schmerz. Er krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte, nicht zu schreien. Diesen Triumph wollte er Pettigrew nicht gönnen.  
  
Er spürte jede Faser seines Körpers und jede Zelle erlebte höllische Schmerzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er doch schrie und zu Boden fiel.  
  
Peter stand höhnisch lächelnd neben ihm. "Du wirst den Tod noch herbeiflehen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin! Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mit ein paar Schmerzen davon kommen wirst.  
  
Du hast den Meister verraten und ihn dem Tode ausgeliefert. Das ist schlimmer, als wenn du ihn selbst getötet hättest. Und dafür wirst du büßen!  
  
Du wirst dir wünschen, dass du dich hättest opfern lassen, wie es geplant war - es wäre ein schneller und schmerzloser Tod gewesen. Jetzt wirst du erfahren, wie es ist, wenn man wirklich leidet!"  
  
Draco konnte vor Schmerzen kaum mehr klar denken, aber er musste Pettigrew zustimmen, ein schneller Tod wäre sicher angenehmer gewesen, als das, was er jetzt durchlitt.  
  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich auf dem Steinboden zusammengerollt. Pettigrews Stimme nahm er nur noch gedämpft war, da er sein eigenes Blut laut ihn den Ohren rauschen hörte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er eine weitere Stimme und dann einen dumpfen Aufschlag, als würde etwas auf den Steinboden prallen. Gleichzeitig nahmen die Qualen ab, als wäre sein Peiniger abgelenkt.  
  
Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und sah Peter, wie er auf dem Boden lag und sich wimmernd die Rippen hielt. Über ihm stand Harry und schaute drohend auf den Mann hinab.  
  
"Beende den Fluch, sonst werde ich dich töten, du weißt ja, dass ich das kann. Ich habe eh schon eine Verhandlung wegen Gebrauchs einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, da fällt ein zweiter Fluch nicht mehr weiter ins Gewicht."  
  
Peter wimmerte und sah von Harry zu Draco.  
  
"Na wird's bald, du Ratte!" Fauchte Harry drohend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den anderen. "Avada..."  
  
"Halt! Stopp! Ich... f...f...finite incantatum", stotterte Wormtail verängstigt und Draco spürte erleichtert, wie die Schmerzen langsam nachließen.  
  
Harry kniete sich neben ihn, behielt aber Peter immer im Visier.  
  
"Draco, geht es wieder? Ich bin da... ich passe auf dich auf!"  
  
Wormtail versuchte, die Ablenkung zu nutzen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen, aber er kam nicht weit. Er konnte gerade mal aufstehen und ein paar Schritte machen, als sich auch schon Harry mit den Reflexen eines Suchers auf ihn stürzte und ihn festhielt.  
  
"Petrificus totalus", rief er und der Mann erstarrte. Harry nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, der sich langsam aus seiner Starre löste.  
  
"Draco, sag doch was, bist du ok?", fragte Harry jetzt besorgt und der verängstigte Slytherin flüsterte: "Ja, mir geht es gut... danke." Er spürte, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, aber er hatte keine Scheu vor Harry.  
  
"Wir müssen dich sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen! Kannst du laufen?"  
  
Harry half Draco beim Aufstehen und dieser stützte sich auf seine Schultern.  
  
"Aber was machen wir mit Pettigrew."  
  
"Du hast Recht, wir können ihn nicht hier lassen, wer weiß, ob er wirklich alleine war."  
  
Harry wandte sich dem Versteinerten zu, sprach "Mobilicorpus" und ließ Peter vor sich her in Richtung Krankenflügel schweben.  
  
Auf dem Weg sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Bei der Krankenstation angekommen, wies Harry die verwirrte Madame Pomfrey an, sich um Draco zu kümmern.  
  
Als er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machen wollte, flüsterte Draco mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen: "Bitte bleib bei mir..."  
  
Harry hörte kaum, was der blonde Junge sagte, aber er fühlte, dass er jetzt nicht gehen durfte und setzte sich ans Bett des anderen.  
  
"Ich bleibe bei dir... für immer." Dann beugte er sich herunter und küsste die Stirn des immer noch todesbleichen Jungen, bevor er noch darüber nachdenken konnte.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hatte inzwischen Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall benachrichtigt, die auch kurze zeit später im Krankenzimmer eintrafen.  
  
Die Lehrer stellten keine weiteren Fragen, sondern kümmerten sich gleich um Peter Pettigrew. Er würde ans Ministerium überstellt werden und dann nach Azkaban kommen, so viel war sicher.  
  
Harry hörte nur Bruchteile der Unterhaltung der Lehrer, aber plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete: Sein Patenonkel würde freigesprochen werden. Jetzt hatten sie den wirklichen Übeltäter und jede Schuld konnte von Sirius genommen werden.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen und er drückte Dracos Hand fester. Dieser sah ihn fragend an und Harry erwiderte:  
  
"Schscht... nicht jetzt, du musst dich ausruhen. Wir haben noch ewig Zeit, um alles zu besprechen. Du musst mir auch noch einiges erzählen."  
  
Madame Pomfrey hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und war resolut wie eh und je. Sie befahl Harry, dass er sich wieder hinlegen sollte, da er na nach wie vor nur in seinem Pyjama bekleidet war und noch lange nicht wieder erholt.  
  
"Wie kam es eigentlich, dass sie jetzt schon wach sind? Die 48 Stunden waren doch noch lange nicht rum."  
  
"Manche Verbindungen sind eben selbst stärker als Zaubertränke", mischte sich jetzt Professor Dumbledore ein und wandte sich dann Harry zu.  
  
"Das gibt 150 Hauspunkte, da du einen Mitschüler gerettet hast. 200 Hauspunkte gehen auch an sie, Mr. Malfoy, da sie ja auch Harrys Leben gerettet haben... und einige mehr. Aber jetzt müssen sie beide schlafen.  
  
Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie niemand belästigen wird. Jetzt trinken sie aber erstmal den Schlaftrank, den Poppy für sie bereitet hat und diesmal werden sie auch die gesamte Zeit durchschlafen."  
  
Die beiden Jungen sahen erst Dumbledore fassungslos hinterher, als er den Raum verlies und dann einander.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hielt jedem der beiden einen Becher mit einem Schlaftrunk hin, den sie auch anstandslos tranken.  
  
Während sie einschliefen, sahen sie sich noch einmal an.  
  
"Danke Harry..."  
  
"Danke Draco..."  
  
Nach einigen Stunden kam es wieder zu einem Traum:  
  
~Harry lief den Korridor entlang und sah Draco schon an der vertrauten Stelle auf ihn warten. Er ging hinüber und fragte mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln: "Hey, na, wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Naja, es ging mir schon besser, aber da du jetzt da bist, geht es mir gleich besser." Mit diesen Worten trat der Slytherin auf den Gryffindor zu und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie hatten beide die Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einer leichten, aber innigen Berührung. Harry umarmte den blonden Jungen und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
  
Er wollte Draco ganz bei sich spüren. Dieser drängte sich auch bereitwillig an ihn und vergrub eine Hand in Harrys schwarzen Haaren.  
  
"Wollen wir uns diesmal nicht vielleicht was Gemütlicheres und vor allem Wärmeres suchen?", fragte Harry lächelnd und Draco erwiderte gespielt vorwurfsvoll: "Was, gefällt es dir hier an unseren geheimen Ort nicht?"  
  
"Naja, so würde ich das nicht sagen, aber..."  
  
"Schon ok, mein süßer Löwe, lass uns einen gemütlicheren Raum suchen, du hast ja Recht - wie so oft."  
  
Sie machten sich auf die Suche und fanden bald einen abgelegenen Klassenraum.  
  
"Incindio", sprach Harry und grinste, als er in das aufflackernde Feuer sah.  
  
"Warum grinst du so?", fragte Draco neugierig.  
  
"Ach, ich erinnere mich nur eben an eine Geschichte, wie mal ein paar Schüler in einem Klassenzimmer vom entsprechenden Professor entdeckt wurden..."  
  
"Erzähl sie mir, ich will auch lachen. Von welchem Professor wurden sie entdeckt? Mal überlegen... McGonagall? Sie würde die Schüler wohl in irgendwelche Gegenstände verwandeln und den Rest der Nacht stehen lassen...  
  
Binns? Er würde es wohl gar nicht weiter bemerken und den beiden irgendwas über die Trollaufstände erzählen...  
  
Trelawny? Würde den beiden vermutlich erklären, wie man durch die richtige Sextechnik Erkenntnisse über die Zukunft gewinnen kann... Nun sag schon, ich bin neugierig."  
  
Harry schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung, wie Professor Trelawny neben ihm stand und seinen Tod voraus sagte, während er. Nein, das war doch zu abartig.  
  
"Es war Professor Snape, sie haben es auf seinem Schreibtisch getan und er musste ihn danach erstmal desinfizieren, so angewidert war er."  
  
"NEIN! Auf Severus' Schreibtisch? Wer auch immer es war, sie waren lebensmüde! ", rief Draco geschockt. Dann fuhr er nachdenklich fort: "Seltsam, es sind doch noch alle Schüler da, ich hätte gedacht, dass er so jemanden... keine Ahnung, jedenfalls würde er nicht in der Lage sein, danach noch normal zum Unterricht zu gehen. Wer war es? Bitte sag es mir!"  
  
Draco sah Harry neugierig an, doch der stutzte und sah den Blonden verwirrt an.  
  
"Sag mal, wieso nennst du denn Snape Severus?"  
  
"Weil er so heißt... wie sollte ich ihn denn sonst nennen? Ach so, du weißt ja gar nicht, dass er mein Pate ist...", fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Aber lenk nicht ab, wer waren die beiden? Es müssen Gryffindors gewesen sein, sonst wüssten wir davon...", überlegte er dann.  
  
"Nein, ich werde es dir nicht sagen, das ist nichts, womit man prahlen sollte...", sagte Harry verlegen, da er nicht wusste, was Draco machen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass es seine beiden Freunde waren. Draco hasste die beiden immerhin.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie es sich auf ihren Roben vor dem Feuer bequem gemacht. Draco legte sich hin und Harry bettete seinen Kopf auf dem Oberkörper des anderen.  
  
Draco strich durch die schwarzen Haare seines... /Ja, was waren sie jetzt eigentlich? Freunde, Geliebte, Partner? Sie hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen und es brachte wohl nichts, in einem Traum darüber zu reden. Aber morgen mussten sie es jedenfalls klären./  
  
Egal was Harry war, er liebte es jedenfalls in seinen Haaren herumzuwuscheln. Obwohl sie immer so störrisch aussahen, waren sie seidig weich und umschmeichelten seine Finger.  
  
Als er merkte, dass Harry ihm die Namen wirklich nicht nennen würde, gab er es auf und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Gefühle, die er hatte, wenn sie zusammen waren.  
  
Harry legte sich jetzt neben Draco und sie begannen wieder, sich zu küssen und zu streicheln.  
  
Langsam zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, küssten sich am gesamten Körper und streichelten sich.  
  
Leise flüsterte Harry Draco ins Ohr: Ich danke dir, dass du mir mein Leben gerettet hast. Jetzt habe ich nämlich noch viele Jahre Zeit, die ich gerne mit dir verbringen würde..."  
  
Dieser erschauerte bei diesen Worten, da ihn einerseits der Lufthauch erregte und andererseits die Worte durchströmten und ihm neue Energie gaben.  
  
"Ich will auch den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen und solche Schweinereien machen - Harry, woher kannst du das?", ächzte er dann, als er Harrys Zunge spürte.  
  
Er hörte Harry leise lachen, bevor er weitermachte und Draco in Extase versetzte.  
  
Nachdem sie beide erschöpft und glücklich waren, kuschelten sie sich wieder aneinander und schlossen die Augen.  
  
Draco flüsterte beim Einschlafen leise: "Ich liebe dich, Harry"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel. Ach ja, was ich noch vergessen habe. wir werden uns beide morgen an diesen Traum erinnern, also schlaf gut."  
  
Draco hörte das Grinsen in Harrys Stimme und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber dann war er eingeschlafen.~  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Nachmittag erwachte, dauerte es einige Momente, bis er wusste, wo er war und was geschehen war.  
  
/Pettigrew... Harry... der Traum... was hatte Harry da gesagt? Sie würden sich beide daran erinnern?/  
  
Er sah nervös zum anderen Bett herüber, wo er Hermine und Ron sitzen sah. /Wiesel und sein Schlammblut... Ihr bester Freund liegt fast im Koma und die beiden dachten nur an sich und ans Knutschen  
  
Moment mal, hatten sie nicht seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig Strafarbeiten zu erledigen?/  
  
Draco musste grinsen, als ihm klar wurde, wen sein Pate da erwischt hatte. /Ich möchte die beiden nicht in Action sehen, aber lustig war es sicher./  
  
Kurze Zeit später erwachte auch Harry. Er tastete suchend nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Sein erster Blick ging hinüber zum Bett des Slytherins und er lächelte, als dieser ihn ansah.  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten den Blickwechsel nicht bemerkt und sprachen jetzt beide auf Harry ein.  
  
"Harry, wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ist es wahr, dass du Voldemort umgebracht hast? Woher kannst du den Todesfluch?"  
  
"Wir sind so stolz auf dich, aber du musst und alles erzählen."  
  
"Wir haben gehört, dass sie Pettigrew gefunden haben, er war im Schloss und..."  
  
"Jetzt wird Sirius freigesprochen..."  
  
Harrys Kopf brummte noch von den vergangenen Tagen und das wirre Reden seiner Freunde verbesserte das nicht gerade.  
  
"Stopp! Hört auf zu reden, ich erzähl euch ja alles, aber jetzt seid ruhig, ich wird ja noch verrückt bei eurem Geschnatter."  
  
Prompt verstummten die Beiden und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ok, ich erzähl euch die Kurzform: Ja, ich habe Voldemort umgebracht, hatte dabei aber Hilfe, da ich den Todesfluch nicht beherrsche - genaueres in der langen Version. Ich weiß, dass Peter im Schloss war, wir haben ihn ja zu Dumbledore gebracht. An Sirius habe ich auch schon gedacht, ich hoffe, dass jetzt alles seinen gerechten Weg geht.  
  
So, mehr habe ich dazu im Moment nicht zu sagen, also fragt gar nicht erst weiter."  
  
Hermine hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder.  
  
Ron sah zu Draco herüber und meinte leise zu seinen Freunden: "Was macht eigentlich das Frettchen hier? Ich halte das für riskant, immerhin hast du mitgeholfen, seinen Vater einzusperren. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es ja nur ein Vorwand und er will dich töten, wenn niemand da ist. ER beherrscht den Todesfluch sicher."  
  
Harry sah wieder herüber zu Draco, der jetzt aber abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte. /vermutlich weiß er, dass wir über ihn reden. /  
  
"Er wird mir nichts tun.", sagte Harry dann schlicht.  
  
Ron fragte aufgebracht: "Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein? Er ist selbst ein Todesesser oder wäre es zumindest demnächst geworden. Wie kannst du glauben, dass er den Tod seines Meisters nicht rächen will? Wie kann Dumbledore nur so verantwortungslos sein und euch hier alleine lassen?"  
  
Ron war immer lauter geworden und Draco sah zu den dreien herüber? /Was redete das Wiesel da bloß wieder für einen Blödsinn.../ Allerdings fiel Draco plötzlich ein, dass ja niemand außer den Lehrern und Harry wusste, dass er Harry geholfen hatte.  
  
/Eigentlich hat er ja Recht. bis vor ein paar Wochen wollte ich wirklich noch ein Todesesser werden und hätte mir überlegt, was ich mit Harry anstelle, wenn wir die Chance hätten alleine zu sein, nachdem er Voldemort getötet hat.  
  
Nur, dass er Voldemort gar nicht ohne meine Hilfe hätte töten können... /  
  
Allerdings kamen Draco diese Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit vor, als lägen sie in einem anderen Leben und nicht nur ein paar Wochen zurück.  
  
Er war sich sicher, dass Harry nichts von ihm erzählen würde, es war also seine Entscheidung, wie er aus der ganzen Sache herauskam. /Naja, nicht ganz seine Entscheidung... die anderen Slytherins würden schon deutlich machen, in welcher Rolle sie ihn sahen.../  
  
Harry versuchte inzwischen, seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen. "Glaub mir einfach, dass er nichts gegen mich unternehmen wird. - Ich weiß es und Dumbledore weiß es auch."  
  
Langsam beruhigte Ron sich wieder, auch wenn er zwischendurch immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zum anderen Bett hinüber warf.  
  
Als Madame Pomfrey herein kam, um nach den beiden Patienten zu sehen, scheuchte sie die Gryffindors raus.  
  
"Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy brauchen noch Ruhe, also raus mit ihnen."  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu Draco und Harry. "Na, wie geht es ihnen? Diesmal haben sie ja wenigstens ruhig durchgeschlafen. Sie bekommen jetzt beide noch mal einen Beruhigungstrank und heute Abend dürfen sie in ihre Schlafsäle zurück.  
  
Damit gab sie beiden noch eine Portion des Trankes und verlies sie wieder, mit dem Hinweis, dass später Professor Dumbledore noch nach ihnen sehen würde.  
  
Der Trank entspannte die Beiden, lies sie aber nicht schlafen.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu Draco: "Tut mir leid, was Ron gesagt hat, aber er weiß nichts von der ganzen Geschichte und."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung.", unterbrach Draco ihn "Er hat ja nicht ganz unrecht. vor einigen Wochen hätte ich vermutlich wirklich überlegt, ob ich dich umbringe."  
  
Harry sah den Slytherin erstaunt an. Er hatte zwar die gleichen Gedanken gehabt, hätte aber niemals erwartet, dass der andere es freiwillig zugeben würde.  
  
"Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast?"  
  
Draco erwiderte: "Erst erzählst du mir, was du heute Nacht gemeint hast." Er erwartete halb, dass Harry nicht wusste, wovon er sprach, aber der stand auf, setzte sich auf Dracos Bett und begann:  
  
"Du hast mir diese Träume geschickt, was dich immer ziemlich erschöpft hat." Draco nickte.  
  
"Das liegt daran, dass du die Träume künstlich erzeugt hast. Aber dadurch und durch unsere unbewussten Gefühle hat sich eine Verbindung zischen uns aufgebaut, die dazu geführt hat, dass sich unsere Träume verbunden haben.  
  
Jeder von uns hatte diesen Traum und hat weitestgehend bewusst gehandelt - also zumindest nach unserem Unterbewusstsein. Deswegen waren sie auch so intensiv."  
  
Beide erröteten leicht bei der Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht.  
  
"Seit wann weißt du das?"  
  
"Erst seit ein paar Tagen und gestern habe ich das erste Mal versucht, aktiv einzugreifen."  
  
"Also hast du das ernst gemeint, was du da gesagt hast?"  
  
"Ja, aber du auch, es ist nicht möglich, in solchen Träumen zu lügen."  
  
Sie sahen sich schweigend an. Zwar hatten sie schon vieles in diesen Träumen geteilt, aber dies war die Realität...  
  
"Jetzt erzähl aber, was bei dir los war.", unterbrach Harry das Schweigen.  
  
Draco räusperte sich und erzählte: "Mein Vater gehört... gehörte ja zum innersten Kreis Voldemorts und sie haben gemeinsam beschlossen, dich zu töten, oder zumindest für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen.  
  
Dafür brauchten sie mich. Ich bin ein guter Zauberer und kam an dich heran. Also wurde dieser Anschlag zu Neujahr geplant, allerdings nur mit dem Ziel, dass du mir und den Träumen vertraust.  
  
Es war nie ein großer Anschlag geplant, sondern die fünf Todesesser wurden einfach nur geopfert.  
  
Es hat funktioniert und du hast den Träumen danach geglaubt."  
  
"Aber warum die Explosion in Hogsmeade? Es hätte doch dem tollen Plan geschadet, wenn ich tot gewesen wäre."  
  
Ja, aber er wäre dich losgeworden und das war ihm immer fast noch wichtiger, als alles andere - er hasst dich!"  
  
"Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.", warf Harry ironisch ein. "Aber jetzt sind seine Probleme diesbezüglich ja gelöst..."  
  
Draco quittierte den Einwurf nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augebraue und fuhr dann fort: "Als nächstes waren dann die Träume über das Täuschungsmanöver dran. Ich sollte dir einen falschen Ort nennen und alle Auroren und Kämpfer wären zu der Zeit des wirklichen Kampfes nicht da.  
  
Allerdings habe ich dann einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen. Sie schrieb mir, dass Crabbe und Goyle Pansy erzählt hätten, dass ich nachts ab und zu von dir träume und angeblich wohl deinen Namen sage."  
  
Draco stockte, aber Harry sagte dazu nichts, da er bemerkte, wie unwohl der andere Junge sich fühlte.  
  
"Jedenfalls will Pansy schon seit Ewigkeiten etwas von mir und sieht nicht ein, dass ich nichts von ihr will. Also hat sie, eifersüchtig, wie sie war, ihren Eltern davon erzählt, die es natürlich sofort meinem Vater erzählt haben.  
  
Mein Vater und Voldemort waren natürlich geschockt. war ich schwul ich träumte ausgerechnet von Sankt Potter, dem Goldjungen, der lebt  
  
Einen größeren Verrat konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen und so beschlossen sie, mich bei der nächsten großen Versammlung der Todesesser zu töten.  
  
Es sollte eine Art Opfer, Mahnung oder was weiß ich was werden, womit allen deutlich gemacht würde, dass man mit dem Dunklen Lord nicht spaßen darf.  
  
Er schreckt nicht davor zurück, die Kinder seiner treuesten Diener umzubringen, also sollte es auch niemand anderes wagen, sich gegen ihn zu stellen."  
  
Draco machte eine Pause. Anscheinend musste er sich erst sammeln, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte.  
  
Harry war geschockt. Klar wusste er, dass Voldemort grausam gewesen war, aber das... das war unmenschlich.  
  
Draco sprach stockend weiter: "Meine Mutter hat zum Glück von diesem Plan erfahren und wollte nicht zulassen, dass mir etwas passiert. Deswegen hatte sie mir den Brief geschrieben und mich gewarnt.  
  
Ich musste also meine Prioritäten und meine Loyalität neu überdenken. Irgendwo habe ich diese Verbindung zwischen uns aber wohl schon gespürt, denn es fiel mir nicht so schwer, wie ich es erwartet hatte, mich für dich und gegen Voldemort und meinen Vater zu entscheiden.  
  
Naja, den Rest kennst du ja... Ich habe dir die richtigen Informationen geschickt und musste hoffen, dass du es verstehst.  
  
Dass ihr diesen Kampf gewinnt und Voldemort stirbt, war meine einzige Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben... nunja, sofern man jetzt von normal reden kann. Pettigrew wird sicher nicht der einzige sein, der seinen Meister rächen will.  
  
Wenn ich Pech habe, werden es sogar einige meiner Hauskameraden versuchen..."  
  
Harry hatte der Erzählung Dracos aufmerksam gelauscht, fiel ihm aber jetzt ins Wort: "Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Niemand wird dir etwas tun, das verspreche ich!  
  
Ich war ja nicht aus Zufall gestern im Kerker. Ich habe dich gespürt. Ich habe gewusst, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und es hat mich sogar aus meinem Zauberschlaf geweckt.  
  
Ich werde auf dich aufpassen!"  
  
Er sah Draco ernsthaft an und dieser wusste, dass er Harry vertrauen konnte und lächelte bei dieser Erkenntnis dankbar.  
  
Harry strich zärtlich eine blonde Strähne aus Dracos Stirn "Du bist wunderschön, wenn du lächelst und die Haare nicht so angegelt sind."  
  
Dann beugte er sich herunter und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Kuss in der Realität.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ach ja, solltet ihr irgendwie verwirrt sein, fragt einfach nach. Für mich ist die Geschichte natürlich völlig klar, aber ich habe schon von jemandem gehört, dass ihn eine Szene sehr verwirrt hat. Also bevor ihr nicht mehr klar kommt, einfach laut rufen, vielleicht haben es andere ja auch nicht verstanden und sind froh über die Frage. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass ich verständlich geschrieben habe *g* 


	9. Das Verfahren

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling! Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene damit auch keinerlei Geld.  
  
So, hier ist also das letzte Kapitel dieser Fic. *sniff* Ich bin wirklich traurig, dass sie aus ist, aber ich konnte sie nicht weiter schreiben, sie ist so perfekt und abgeschlossen.  
  
Es wird aber mindestens eine Sequel geben, zwar ohne großartigen Plot, aber immerhin ;) Ich hab da nämlich ein fieses Plot-Bunny, welches hier ständig rumhüpft. Allerdings würde es nicht in diesen Teil passen, also wird es eben eine Sequel. Außerdem habe ich so das Gefühl, dass die Geschichte noch weitergeht und noch nicht ganz vorbei ist.  
  
Ganz liebe Grüße an Fionella, Nibin, Numsi und Shenen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als Madame Pomfrey nach ein paar Stunden wieder nach ihren Patienten sah, lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt in Dracos Bett und schliefen.  
  
Sie schaute überrascht, lächelte dann aber und deckte Harry zu, der nur im Pyjama auf der Decke lag. Dieser wachte davon auf, sah sie verschlafen an und kuschelte sich wieder an den blonden Slytherin, als er erkannte, dass sie ihn nicht aus dem Bett werfen wollte.  
  
Madame Pomfrey verließ die beiden und Harry war gerade wieder am Einschlafen, als Draco begann, sich unruhig hin und her zu wälzen. Harry war jetzt hellwach und nahm Dracos Hand. Sie war kalt und zitterte leicht. Er führte sie zu seinem Mund und flüsterte zwischen leichten Küssen: "Draco, was ist los, was hast du?"  
  
Die Augenlider des Blonden zuckte und er flüsterte, fast tonlos: "Ja Vater, ich weiß, welche Verantwortung auf mir liegt und ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."  
  
Harry streichelte die Haare des Anderen und langsam beruhigten sich dessen Atemzüge, bis sie gleichmäßig waren und er wieder ruhig schlief.  
  
Er nahm sich vor, Draco am Abend nach dem Traum zu fragen, da in seinem Hinterkopf irgendetwas eingerastet war, als er diesen Satz hörte, jedoch konnte er nicht einordnen, worum es ging.  
  
Er schmiegte sich an den Slytherin und schlief auch wieder ein, die Hand immer noch festhaltend.  
  
Als sie am Abend erwachte, war es draußen schon dunkel und für jeden stand ein Tablett mit Essen neben dem Bett, auf das sie sich heißhungrig stürzten.  
  
Als ihm das Ereignis des Nachmittags wieder einfiel, fragte Harry kauend: "Sag mal, wovon hast du vorhin geträumt? Du warst ganz aufgewühlt und hast gesagt 'Ja Vater, ich weiß, welche Verantwortung auf mir liegt und ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen.'"  
  
Draco wusste erst nicht, wovon Harry sprach, dann fiel ihm aber ein, wann er diesen Satz gesagt hatte...  
  
"Ich träume manchmal davon... Als dieser ganze Plan geschmiedet wurde und mir die Aufgabe gegeben wurde, dich zu manipulieren, waren Voldemort, mein Vater und ich zusammen und er sagte zu mir: 'Mein Junge, du weißt, was von dir abhängt, du hast eine großer Verantwortung. Zeige dich würdig derer, die an dich glauben.' Damals habe ich ihm das geantwortet...  
  
Da dies der Auslöser für all die Probleme der letzten Zeit war, träume ich eben immer wieder davon und wünsche mir, dass es anders gelaufen wäre... wobei ich dann vermutlich niemals dich kennen gelernt hätte - so, wie ich es jetzt tue."  
  
Harry lächelte, bei diesen Worten und dann fiel ihm auch plötzlich ein, was es war, warum er bei dem Satz so gestockt hatte.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Stunde mit Trelawny, als wir unser Zentrum finden sollten? Wir sind beide eingeschlafen und haben geträumt... dann hat Ron mich geweckt, weil ich deinen Namen gesagt habe und er mich vor einem Alptraum bewahren wollte."  
  
"Danke Weasley, das hätte eine nette Stunde werden können", grummelte Draco, war dann aber leise, weil Harry ihn strafend ansah und weiter sprach:  
  
"Danach kam Trelawny zu mir und ich sollte mein Zentrum suchen. Ich hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass ich mir wieder etwas würde ausdenken müssen, so wie immer, aber ich habe wirklich etwas gehört.  
  
Anscheinend hat dein Traum sich von mir Voldemort zugewandt, denn ich habe genau diesen Satz deines Vaters gehört. Anscheinend waren wir durch den vorherigen Traum noch so verbunden, dass ich mich durch die Konzentration wieder bei dir eingeklinkt habe."  
  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich, dass ich in dieser Stunde erst von dir geträumt habe, du dann aber plötzlich weg warst und dann von der Besprechung im Keller. Ich weiß noch, dass ich aufgewacht bin und gehofft habe, dass ich nichts gesagt habe, aber es hat mich niemand angesprochen, also war ich wohl ruhig.  
  
Erstaunlich, dass du nicht bei mir liegst, ich hätte gedacht, dass Madame Pomfrey einen Schreianfall bekommt und dich mit hohem Bogen in dein Bett befördert."  
  
"Ich war vorhin wach, als sie drin war und sie hat mich nur angelächelt, keine Ahnung, was da los ist..."  
  
Sie konzentrierten sich wieder auf das Essen, bis Harry irgendwann beschloss, dass er doch in sein Bett gehen sollte, da sicher bald jemand zu Besuch kommen würde.  
  
Sie trennten sich nur ungern und küssten sich vorher noch mal zärtlich, aber es zeigte sich, dass es keine Sekunde zu früh war, da schon ging die Tür auf und Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape das Krankenzimmer betraten.  
  
Der Schulleiter sprach lächelnd: "Schön, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht." Und Harry hatte, wie schon so oft, das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore viel mehr wusste, als er zugab.  
  
"Sie können heute Abend wieder zurück in ihre Schlafsäle. Also bereiten sie sich auf den Ansturm ihrer Mitschüler vor, da ich das leider nicht verhindern kann.  
  
Besonders sie, Mr. Malfoy, sollten aufpassen, da es sicher einige in ihrem Haus gibt, die nicht so glücklich über sie sind. Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch Professor Snape eingeweiht, damit er ihnen zur Seite stehen kann."  
  
Draco nickte unglücklich, er wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, aber er musste sich dem stellen.  
  
"Für sie beide gilt, dass sie sich jetzt erstmal schonen sollten und wenn etwas ist, kommen sie bitte sofort zu einem der Hauslehrer oder zu mir.  
  
Ja, Mr. Malfoy, ich kenne ihre Meinung über mich, aber trotzdem sollten sie dieses Angebot im Hinterkopf behalten und nicht zögern, es anzunehmen."  
  
Draco sah etwas schuldbewusst auf seine Decke, nickte dann aber. "Danke, ich werde daran denken..."  
  
"Harry, das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass es in 3 Tagen zu deiner Verhandlung kommen wird. Ich denke, wir sollten vorher noch mal genauer über die Geschehnisse reden, damit du nicht zu unvorbereitet vor die Minister musst."  
  
Harry nickte dankbar. Auch wenn Dumbledore ihn ja schon beruhigt hatte, war er sehr nervös, was das Treffen anging.  
  
Die Lehrer verließen die Krankenstation wieder und die Jungen standen auf, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Draco. Was werden sie mit dir machen? Ich will dich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Diesmal werde ich dir wohl nicht helfen können und das macht mich nervös."  
  
Draco lächelte und erwiderte: "Sie werden mir schon nichts tun, wir sind hier in der Schule und das gäbe viel zu viel Aufsehen. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was mich erwartet, aber der größte Teil meiner Mitschüler wird eher froh über das Ergebnis des Kampfs sein.  
  
Es ist ja nicht so, dass mich jetzt mein gesamtes Haus hasst, es werden vielleicht 10 Schüler sein, mehr nicht. Also mach dir keine zu großen Sorgen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten strich er leicht über Harrys Wange. Dieser ergriff die Hand, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
"Wir haben ja auch immer noch unsere Verbindung, ich werde also spüren, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."  
  
"Stimmt, die Verbindung... sag mal, wie kam es eigentlich dazu? Was hat es bewirkt, dass wir plötzlich gefühlt haben?", fragte jetzt Draco.  
  
Harry schob seinen Ärmel hoch und zeigte Draco das Armband, welches er noch immer trug.  
  
"Du hast dieses Armband damals in Hogsmeade verloren und ich habe es immer bei mir getragen. Beim Kampf fiel er mir plötzlich wieder ein und ich habe es angelegt. Das war der Auslöser.  
  
Ich habe dir übrigens noch gar nicht dafür bedankt, dass du mich in Hogsmeade beschützt hast", fügte er dann leise hinzu.  
  
"Vielen Dank, du hast mir jetzt schon 2 Mal das Leben gerettet und ich stehe tief in deiner Schuld."  
  
"Als ob du nicht schon viel mehr von mir gerettet hättest", lächelte Draco. "Pettigrew hätte mich sicher früher oder später getötet und hättest du dich nicht dem Kampf gestellt und gesiegt, dann wäre ich auch tot.  
  
Selbst wenn sie mich nicht hätten umbringen wollen, ein Leben als Todesesser ist kein Leben, das ist mir inzwischen auch klar geworden. Das habe ich alles dir zu verdanken, also würde ich sagen, dass wir quitt sind."  
  
Dann beugte er sich zu Harry vor und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
Harry grinste und antwortete: "Ok, also sind wir quitt." Plötzlich fiel ihm aber noch etwas ein. "sag mal, damals, in der Bibliothek... als ich dich gegen die Wand gedrückt habe... Du hast dabei auch an den Traum gedacht, oder? Du hast mich so geschockt angeschaut..."  
  
/Er erinnerte sich gut an das Treffen in der Bibliothek... Er hatte irgendwas Abfälliges gesagt und plötzlich stand Potter vor ihm und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
  
Er erinnerte sich schlagartig an die Träume und dass sie da genauso vor einer Wand lehnten. Er spürte, wie sein Blut zu rauschen begann und innerhalb weniger Sekunden wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als den anderen Jungen zu küssen und zu berühren.  
  
Er hatte Harry nur noch angesehen und glaubte, in dessen Blick auch Verwirrung und Erregung zu sehen, als sie plötzlich von Madame Pince getrennt wurden.  
  
Schmerzhaft spürte er den Verlust von Harrys Körperwärme, aber er machte sich schnell mit Crabbe und Goyle auf den Weg, damit niemand seine Verwirrung mitbekam./  
  
"Ja, ich habe an den Traum gedacht... und was das Schlimmste war, ich bin davon erregt geworden. Ich meine, Harry Potter, der strahlende Held, ist wütend und drückt mich gegen eine Wand und ich werde hart... wie abartig ist das denn?!"  
  
Harry lachte leise, ging auf Draco zu und drückte ihn gegen die Wand des Krankenflügels. Dann sah er ihm in die Augen und fragte: "Erregt es dich immer noch?" und presste seinen Körper an den des Slytherins. Er brauchte eigentlich keine Antwort, da er deutlich Dracos Reaktion an seinem Schoß spürte.  
  
Er hörte Dracos heisere Stimme und sein Körper wurde von einer Welle der Lust überrollt.  
  
"Ja, es erregt mich immer noch... aber dich ja wohl auch"  
  
Draco legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie beide erzittern ließ.  
  
Sie pressten ihre Körper gegeneinander und konnten ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür und fuhren panisch auseinander und schauten zu der Geräuschquelle.  
  
Es waren Ron und Hermine, die ihren Freund abholen wollten.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch und sah sich um, ob er alles hatte, dann folgte er seinen Freunden. Als sie zur Türe raus waren, bat er sie, schon mal vor zu gehen, da er eben noch etwas holen müsste und betrat das Zimmer noch mal.  
  
Draco stand noch immer so, wie er ihn verlassen hatte und sah ihn an. Harry ging zu ihm, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ruf mich einfach, wenn du mich brauchst."  
  
Dann küsste er den anderen noch einmal zärtlich auf den Mund, bevor er jetzt endgültig den Raum verließ.  
  
Draco blieb noch ein paar Minuten stehen und sammelte dann seufzend seine Sachen zusammen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu den Verliesen der Slytherins machte.  
  
Als er vor dem Eingang zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum stand, war er sehr nervös, aber er wusste, dass er der Konfrontation nicht länger aus dem Weg gehen konnte.  
  
Er murmelte leise: "Gewitterwolken" und betrat mit stolz erhobenem Kopf den Raum. Alle Gespräche verstummten und jeder sah ihn an.  
  
Er konnte auf den Gesichtern die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen sehen: Freude, Besorgnis, Furcht, Interesse, Abneigung, Bewunderung...  
  
Er durchquerte den Raum, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte, aber als er fast am Schlafsaal war, hörte er Pansys Stimme: "Draco..." /ausgerechnet sie/  
  
Durch die Spannung, die auf ihm lastete, brach jetzt alles aus ihm heraus:  
  
"Was willst du? Hast du nicht genug Unheil angerichtet, mit deiner Eifersucht?! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du getan hast, als du dich bei deinem Papi ausgeheult hast, weil ich nichts von dir will?"  
  
Er war inzwischen rot angelaufen und sah mit blitzenden Augen auf das verängstigte Mädchen. Alle Schüler hatten den Atem angehalten und sahen auf die Szene.  
  
"Ich hab doch nur..."  
  
"NUR?", brüllte jetzt Draco. "Nur? Das war mein beschissenes Todesurteil! Beim nächsten großen Treffen hätten sie mich abgeschlachtet und zwar nicht mit einem netten Todesfluch!" Er brach ab und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"Er wollte mich vor der gesamten Versammlung töten!"  
  
Ein Murmeln ging durch die Schüler und Pansy zuckte zusammen. Langsam traten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie versuchte zu antworten: "Ich... das..."  
  
Draco ignorierte sie und mit sich vor Wut überschlagender Stimme fuhr er fort:  
  
"Soviel zu deinem 'NUR' Ja, ich habe von ihm geträumt, aber das ist doch noch lange keinen Grund, mich umzubringen!  
  
Was hätte ich den anderes tun sollen, um dem Tod zu entgehen? Ich sehe mein Leben nun mal wertvoller als seines und deswegen musste ich dafür sorgen, dass er keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommt, mich umzubringen."  
  
Wieder hielt er inne und holte Luft, bevor er jetzt mit drohend schneidender Stimme hinzufügte:  
  
"Also, sollte es sich irgendjemand in den Kopf gesetzt haben, mir etwas zu tun, ich gebe euch den Rat: versucht es nicht, ich habe Voldemort und meinen Vater ans Messer geliefert, um mein Leben zu schützen und ich werde mit euch nicht vorsichtiger umgehen!  
  
Haben wir uns verstanden?!" Er sah sich im Raum um und sah jetzt nur noch Bewunderung oder Angst in den Gesichtern seiner Mitschüler.  
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Die Slytherins kamen langsam wieder zu sich und begannen, über das gerade Gehörte zu diskutieren. Sie hatten zwar nicht ganz verstanden, worum es ging, aber ihnen war klar, dass Draco es todernst gemein hatte und es nicht ratsam wäre, sich mit ihm anzulegen.  
  
Pansy brach weinend zusammen und musste erstmal von ihren Freunden beruhigt werden.  
  
/So schlecht war es ja gar nicht gelaufen... ich denke, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt und so schnell wird wohl keiner mehr versuchen, mich anzugreifen./ Draco ging duschen und setzte sich dann mit einem Buch auf sein Bett.  
  
~~~ Inzwischen bei Harry ~~~  
  
Harry ging mit seinen Freunden zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm und so sehr er sich auch freut, wieder bei seinen Freunden zu sein und dass alles beendet war, so waren seine Gedanken doch bei Draco und wie es ihm jetzt wohl gehen würde.  
  
Er machte sich große Sorgen und würde alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn er mitbekam, dass dem anderen etwas passierte.  
  
Als sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame durchschritten hatten, wurden seine besorgten Gedanken durch mehrere Plakate, Banner und den lauten Applaus all seiner Hauskameraden abgelenkt.  
  
Alle wollten ihn beglückwünschen und seine Hände schütteln. Er war verlegen, freute sich aber doch über die Anerkennung.  
  
Es gab jede Menge an Leckereien und er musste sicher fünf Mal erzählen, wie der Kampf abgelaufen war, aber wann immer die Frage nach dem Todesfluch oder der Hilfe, die er hatte, aufkamen, blockte er ab, bis sie es aufgaben.  
  
Als er endlich im Bett war, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Draco. /Wie war es ihm wohl ergangen? Er spürte nichts, was ihm Sorgen machte, aber wer weiß, ob die Verbindung noch stark genug war. Vielleicht haben sie ihm etwas angetan und er hatte ihm nicht geholfen, sondern einfach gefeiert./  
  
Harry hielt diese quälenden Gedanken nicht mehr aus und so tat er das einzig vernünftige. Er zog seinen Tarnumhang über und schlich sich zu den Verliesen der Slytherins.  
  
"Gewitterwolken", flüsterte leise, wie es Draco vor einigen Monaten getan hatte. Zum Glück hatte sich das Passwort nicht geändert und so kam er ungehindert hinein.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren noch ein paar Schüler, an denen Harry leise vorbei schlich. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Türe des Schlafraums und schlich hinein.  
  
Es war ruhig, er hörte nur ein zweistimmiges Schnarchen, welches von Crabbe und Goyle kam.  
  
Vorsichtig trat er zu Dracos Bett und sah auf den Blonden herab, der friedlich zu schlafen schien.  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf, anscheinend war ihm wirklich nichts passiert. Dann beugte er sich herunter und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.  
  
Draco schlug die Augen auf und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit, etwas zu erkennen, sah aber nichts. Er spürte jedoch die Anwesenheit Harrys und fragte: "Harry? Bist du hier?"  
  
"Ja, mein Drache, ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht." Mit diesen Worten nahm Harry den Umhang von den Schultern.  
  
"Aber wie bist du hier." Draco stockte, als er erkannte, wie Harry herein gekommen war.  
  
"Damals. in der Nacht. du hast mich ins Bett gebracht."  
  
"Ja, ich kam aus der Eulerei, da ich einen Brief abschicken wollte und dann habe ich dich gefunden. Du warst so fertig, wegen des Traumes, hab ich Recht?"  
  
Harry hatte sich inzwischen auf das Bett gesetzt und sah auf Draco herab.  
  
"Ja, der Traum hatte mich mehr angestrengt, als ich dachte, da ich dir genaue Daten vermitteln musste und nicht nur die ungefähren Pläne.  
  
Ich war damals froh über die Hilfe, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer mir da geholfen hatte. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr die Kraft darüber nachzudenken und am nächsten Tag hatte mich niemand darauf angesprochen und so habe ich es wieder verdrängt.  
  
Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast und mich nicht einfach leiden lassen, oder es irgendwie zu deinen Gunsten ausgenutzt hast."  
  
Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber Draco unterbrach schnell: "Ja, jetzt weiß ich auch dass du das niemals tun würdest, aber das wusste ich damals ja noch nicht. Ich hätte es sicher ausgenutzt, wenn ich jemanden so aufgefunden hätte."  
  
"Deswegen bin ich auch nicht nach Slytherin gegangen, sondern nach Gryffindor.", grinste Harry und strich wieder liebevoll über die Wangen des verlegenen Jungen.  
  
"Jetzt erzähl mir aber, wie es gelaufen ist.", sagte Harry dann.  
  
"Legst du dich zu mir? Dann ist es gemütlicher"; antwortete Draco und Harry kam der bitte nur zu gerne nach.  
  
Als er unter Dracos Decke gekrabbelt war und sich ihre Körper berührten, durchströmte beide ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit und der Liebe, welches sie erstmal schweigen ließ.  
  
Nach einer Weile begann Draco dann, seinen Ausbruch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu beschreiben. "Das Schlimme ist, dass ich glaube, dass sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da angerichtet hat.  
  
Sie hatte in den Träumen nur einen Verrat ihr gegenüber gesehen, aber gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es auch ein Verrat dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber war.  
  
Ich habe sie vermutlich sehr getroffen, aber man muss mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns leben - ich muss es ja auch.  
  
Aber einen Vorteil hat das Ganze, ich denke, es hat jetzt jeder verstanden, dass es nicht gut wäre, sich mit mir anzulegen."  
  
"Ich hoffe es.", antwortete Harry und kuschelte sich näher an den Blonden.  
  
"Und, wie lief es bei dir? Lass mich raten, sie haben dich wie den verdammten Retter der gesamte Welt gefeiert, oder?"  
  
Harry grinste nur und Draco seufzte: "Ihr Gryffindors seid einfach so berechenbar."  
  
Dann umarmten sie einander, küssten sich zärtlich und genossen die Nähe des anderen, bis Harry nach viel zu kurzer Zeit seufzt: "Ich muss wieder rüber, es wird langsam schon wieder hell.  
  
Draco stimmte ihm enttäuscht zu und stellte nun doch die Frage, die ihn seit einiger Zeit verfolgte: "Wie wird es mit uns weitergehen?"  
  
Harry sah ihn an und erwiderte: "Ich weiß es nicht. aber ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte!"  
  
Bei der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Worte schauerte Draco vor Glück. /Er liebt mich und will mit mir zusammen sein./  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch und will immer mit dir zusammen sein", entgegnete er, fügte dann aber hinzu: "Aber die Schüler und."  
  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. deswegen denke ich, dass wir es deswegen erstmal geheim halten sollte und so weitermachen, wir bisher. Außerdem würden mir unsere Wortgefechte fehlen", fügte er dann mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen hinzu, welches Draco auch lächeln ließ.  
  
"Du hast Recht, das wird das Beste sein."  
  
Nach einem letzten Kuss trennten sie sich und Harry ging zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er noch 2 Stunden schlafen konnte.  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen ohne weitere Probleme, es schien jeder eingesehen zu haben, dass man Draco besser nicht angriff.  
  
Harry hatte ein paar Gespräche mit Dumbledore, die ihn auf die Verhandlung vorbereiten sollten, welcher er mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen sah.  
  
Draco und Harry benahmen sich in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin wie Feinde und ließen keine Möglichkeit aus, aufeinander herumzuhacken. Allerdings gab es einen Unterschied, den aber keiner außer ihnen bemerkte.  
  
Sie versteckten immer wieder kleine Andeutungen und Zeichen in ihren Beleidigungen, die keiner erkannte, sie aber glücklich machte.  
  
Außerdem nutzten sie jeden kleinen Moment, wenn sie unbeobachtet waren, um kleine Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.  
  
So kniff Draco Harry einmal in den Po, als sie nacheinander zum Turmzimmer für ihren Unterricht für Hellsehen hochstiegen. Harry blieb stehen, so standen sie direkt hintereinander und beide spürten, dass sie gleich wieder erregt wurden, wenn sie sich nicht trennen würden.  
  
Draco umarmte Harry von hinten und zischte in dessen Ohr: "Hey, mein süßer Löwe, ich würde dich jetzt gerne vernaschen." Dann ließ er ihn wieder los und zog sich mit einem grinsen zurück. Harry errötete und musste schlucken.  
  
Er drehte sich zu dem grinsenden Jungen und als er sah, dass in diesem Moment ein paar andere Schüler um die Ecke kamen, erwiderte er: "Pass bloß auf, dass du dich bei der Größe nicht verschluckst.", drehte sich dann um und betrat den Klassenraum.  
  
Draco, der sehr wohl verstanden hatte, dass Harry ihm damit gesagt hatte, dass er jetzt voll erregt war, errötete jetzt seinerseits ein bisschen, als er nach dem Gryffindor den Raum betrat und sich zu den anderen Slytherins setzte.  
  
Sie hatten allerdings nie die Gelegenheit, sich mal privat zu treffen, da Harry die ganze von Menschen umgeben war, die etwas von ihm wollten.  
  
Als sie sich wieder mal im Korridor auf dem Weg zum Essen trafen, spottete Draco: "Oh Potter, wieder mit deinem Hofstaat unterwegs? Kannst du denn noch alleine aufs Klo gehen, oder helfen sie dir halten?"  
  
Harry musste schmunzeln, genau den Satz hatte er einmal zu Draco gesagt und mit einem leicht verzweifelten Blick, der Draco zeigte, wie sehr er das alles verabscheute, ging Harry weiter.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fand die große Verhandlung statt.  
  
Schon beim Frühstück war Harry so nervös, dass er keinen Bissen herunter brachte. Als er hoch sah, sah er direkt in Dracos graue Augen, die ihn über zwei Tische sorgenvoll betrachteten.  
  
Draco wusste genau, dass sich Harry gleich würde für etwas rechtfertigen müssen, was in Wirklichkeit er getan hatte. /Harry war gar nicht in der Lage, den Todesfluch auszusprechen. Was würden sie mit ihm machen? Wenn sie ihn bestrafen würden, wäre das nicht fair, jedoch konnte er nichts dagegen unternehmen./  
  
Harry lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es. All seine Liebe und seine Unterstützung legte er in dieses Lächeln und Harry verstand.  
  
Nach dem Essen machten sich Dumbledore und Harry auf den Weg ins Ministerium.  
  
Harry seufzte als er wieder den Kerker betrat, der für Anhörungen dieser Art reserviert war. Es saßen etwa 50 Zauberer in den Rängen und in der Mitte stand der Stuhl mit den Ketten, auf den er sich würde setzen müssen.  
  
Er begrüßte die Zauberer und setzte sich hin. Nachdem die Formalitäten geklärt waren, wurde die Anklage vorgetragen:  
  
"Harry James Potter wird angeklagt, am 27. März diesen Jahres einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen einen anderen Zauberer angewendet zu haben. Es handelte sich dabei um den Todesfluch."  
  
Ein Murmeln zog sich durch die Reihen. Dumbledore erhob sich und begann zu sprechen:  
  
"Ich bitte, dabei zu beachten, dass es sich nicht um einen normalen Zauberer handelte, den Harry angegriffen hat, sondern den Dunklen Lord." Das Raunen verstärkte sich und Harry überlegte, ob denn die Richter gar keine Ahnung hatten, worum es hier ging.  
  
Der Vorsitzende erwiderte: "Ja, uns ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass dieser Fluch auf Lord Voldemort angewandt wurde, aber trotzdem muss der Junge zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."  
  
Harry zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen und sah sich schon in einer Zelle.  
  
"Keine Angst, Harry, sie werden dich nicht einsperren.", beruhigte Dumbledore ihn, als hatte er seine Gedanken gelesen.  
  
"Mr. Potter, bitte erzählen sie uns einmal genau den Tathergang und warum sie sich entschlossen, den Todesfluch einzusetzen."  
  
Harry erhob sich und erzählte noch einmal genau die Begebnisse des Tages, ohne dabei Dracos Hilfe zu erwähnen.  
  
"Sehr gut, jetzt wissen wir also, wie es dazu kam, aber nun verraten sie uns doch bitte mal, wie es kommt, dass sie den Todesfluch beherrschen und wo sie ihn gelernt haben."  
  
Harry antwortete mit fester Stimme: "Ich habe diesen Fluch nie gelernt und kann ihn auch nicht wieder ausführen."  
  
Die Zauberer sahen ihn verwirrt an und er erinnerte sich an das, was er mit Dumbledore ausgearbeitet hatte und fuhr fort: "Mir war es selbst nicht klar, aber in den letzten Tagen habe ich viel darüber nachgedacht und wir sind zu folgender Erklärung gekommen:  
  
Voldemort hatte bei seinem ersten Anschlag auf mich, vor ca. 16 Jahren, ein wenig seiner Kraft auf mich übertragen, weswegen ich z.B. Parsel sprechen kann."  
  
Wieder erhob sich ein leises Murmeln.  
  
"Ich überlebte damals durch die Liebe meiner Eltern, die, wie sie ja wissen, Auroren und damit auch ausgebildet in den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen waren.  
  
Ich denke, dass in dieser außergewöhnlichen Situation all diese übertragenen Fähigkeiten in mir zusammengefunden haben und mir die Möglichkeit und die Kraft gaben, diesen Fluch anzuwenden."  
  
Die Zauberer überlegten, was sie von dieser Aussage halten sollten, fanden sie dann jedoch einleuchtend und berieten über die Strafe.  
  
Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schultern und lächelte dem Schüler zu.  
  
"Mr. Potter, wir haben entschieden, dass, in dieser speziellen Situation der Todesfluch nicht zur Gefängnisstrafe führt, sondern dass wir sie dazu verurteilen, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres soziale Arbeit in St. Mungos zu leisten.  
  
Außerdem möchten wir die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihnen im Namen des Ministeriums für Zauberei und der Gesamten Welt der Zauberer zu danken, dass sie uns eine so große Hilfe und Unterstützung im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord waren."  
  
Die Versammlung applaudierte und Harry wurde verlegen.  
  
"Ich hätte da noch eine Frage", traute er sich jetzt und der Minister sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Natürlich, worum geht es?"  
  
"Nachdem wir doch Pettigrew gefangen haben. werden sie Sirius Black jetzt entlasten und wieder als ehrenhaftes Mitglied der Gesellschaft aufnehmen?"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass sie besorgt um ihren Patenonkel sind und ich bin froh, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass über die Sommermonate das Verfahren gegen Pettigrew und damit auch die Verhandlung für Black aufgenommen wird. In ein paar Monaten wird er ein freier Mann sein, das verspreche ich ihnen.  
  
Mit diesen Worten war Harry entlassen und er verließ gemeinsam mit Dumbledore das Gebäude.  
  
Sie kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er nicht laufen, sondern schweben. /Alles würde gut werden, er musste zwar arbeiten, aber war nicht eingesperrt worden, Sirius war in ein paar Monaten frei und er hatte jemanden, den er mehr liebte als alles andere und der ihn liebte. Was könnte noch schöner sein?/  
  
Als sie im Schloss ankamen, bestürmten Harrys Freunde ihn sogleich mit Fragen, wie es denn gelaufen sei.  
  
Er erzählte ihnen, wie es gelaufen war und dass auch Sirius bald frei sein würde, was Ron und Hermine sogleich begeistert aufnahmen.  
  
Harry spürte die Anwesenheit seines Freundes und drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Draco spürte, dass alles gut gegangen war und lächelte kurz zurück, bevor er wieder sein typisches Malfoy-Gesicht aufsetzte, auf Harry zuging und sagte:  
  
"Sankt Potter darf sogar Todesflüche aussprechen, ohne bestraft zu werden, dir gehört wohl einmal gezeigt, dass du nicht besser bist, als der ganze lausige Rest hier."  
  
"War das eine Herausforderung, Malfoy?"  
  
"Nach was klang es denn, Potter?"  
  
"Na gut, um 10 im Korridor des 3. Stocks, ich werde da sein."  
  
"Ich auch und lass deine Gefolgsleute zu Hause, das ist eine Sache zwischen Mann und Mann. Oder hast du Angst, Potter?"  
  
"Träum weiter, Malfoy:"  
  
Nach diesem Wortwechsel ging Draco weiter und grinste vor sich hin.  
  
/Sie hatten ein Date und die ganze Schule wusste Bescheid. Das Lustige daran war, dass sie nicht das tun würden, was die Schüler erwarteten./  
  
Als Harry abends zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt ging, war es ihm immer noch, als würde er schweben. Er war aufgeregt und glücklich.  
  
Draco wartete schon an der Ecke aus ihren Träumen und als er den Gryffindor kommen sah, ging er auf ihn zu und sie küssten sich.  
  
Der Kuss war eine Komposition aus Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft und dauerte mehrere Minuten, bevor sich die Beiden atemlos voneinander lösten.  
  
Draco nahm Harrys Hand und grinste ihn an: "Ich glaube, da drüben ist ein Klassenraum, den wir missbrauchen können." und zog ihn ungeduldig hinter sich her.  
  
Sie entzündeten das Feuer und breiteten ihre Roben auf dem Boden aus. Draco legte sich hin, Harry tat es ihm gleich und bettete seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust.  
  
"So, mein süßer Löwe, erzähl mal, was du ihnen erzählt hast. Sie wollten doch sicher wissen, wie du zu dem Fluch gekommen bist, oder?"  
  
Dabei strich er mit den Fingern immer wieder durch Harrys Haare, der dieses Gefühl liebte.  
  
"Ja, sie wollten es wissen, aber ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass es Kräfte waren, die in mir lagen."  
  
Er erklärte Draco genau, was er als Erklärung benutzt hatte und Dieser musste zugeben, dass es einleuchtend klang.  
  
Danach wollte Draco auch alles über Sirius wissen, da er bemerkt hatte, dass das jemand sein musste, der für Harry sehr wichtig war.  
  
Als Harry geendet hatte, zog Draco ihn zu sich hoch und sagte: "Ich habe das Gefühl, ich würde dich wieder ein ganzes Stück mehr kennen und es wird mir immer deutlicher, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens nur mit dir verbringen möchte.", bevor er ihn wieder zärtlich küsste.  
  
Harry umarmte seinen Geliebten und erwiderte nach dem Kuss "Ich will auch keinen Tag mehr von dir getrennt sein."  
  
Sie vergaßen, dass sie ihre Liebe nicht öffentlich machen konnten, sie vergaßen, dass sie im Sommer für mehrere Monate getrennt sein würden und sie vergaßen auch alles andere, außer ihrer Liebe und dass sie jetzt zusammen waren und gaben sich ihrer Liebe ganz hin.  
  
~~~ Ende ~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's also. ich hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen auch so viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben und findet die Geschichte gut. Ich würde mich über eine Abschluss-Review sehr freuen, also haltet euch ran, dann überwinde ich das Ende meines Babys vielleicht auch besser *zwinker*  
  
Ansonsten danke an alle, die mir die Treue gehalten haben und alles gelesen haben. 


End file.
